


Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker

by jikarico



Series: Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker + Side Stories [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beta Lumity, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Concept Lumity, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fainting, Family Feels, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fights, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Panic, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I had to tag matt ew, I will die on that hill, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mentions of drugs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Pining, Painkillers, Skara is still my favourite btw, Swearing, bi panic, but its not in detail or anything tho, ed and em are lil bitches but i love them, high on painkillers, i love that tag sm, no beta we die like men, the blight sibs love each other okay, vinira is top tier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: Amity was left feeling something she hasn't felt in a long time. Guilty.She didn't know what she did or why is caused Luz to act the way she did. All she knows is that she fucked up, and that she needs to fix the misunderstanding between them. Or she can kiss whatever she and Luz had goodbye.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park/Skara (hinted at)
Series: Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker + Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056956
Comments: 251
Kudos: 822





	1. I almost do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drabbles_Of_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/gifts).



> I saw a post from Drabbles_Of_Writing's tumblr and i just had to write it out. go check them out!!
> 
> https://drabbles-of-writing.tumblr.com

Another day, another pointless fight.

Luz hasn't known Amity for long, but she knows that she a bit of a bitch. Throwing dirty punches, aiming for the face and neck, doing just the right angle to knock the air out of the brunettes lungs. But never has Amity said something to hurt Luz personally. Each fight ends up with them both going home or patching each other up. It's a Casual fight; no actual malice for each other is involved.

They're both bruised and bloody. Once clean clothes are ripped, their hair messy, and even with the pain in their bones and skin, they keep fighting.

Luz didn't have a genuine reason as to why she likes punching the youngest Blight in the stomach every other day. Maybe she's lonely, perhaps she craves a little bloodshed now and again, who knows.

This fight way like all the others before, Luz starting to lose energy around half an hour in. Her punches were losing the power that made them painful, her knuckles were bleeding - the blood spreading all over her hands. Some even stained Amity's skin.

Luz's head was throbbing in pain, everything was so blurry, she can't see anything right. She feels her collar being grabbed. Her feet leave the ground, only for her whole body to be slammed down to the ground a mere second later.

_Dear_ fuck _that hurt._

Luz lies there for a while, breathing heavy. Maybe a minute passes until she feels a kick in her side.

"Get up," Luz cracks open one of her eyes slightly. Amity's standing above her with her arms crossed and a scowl on her bruised face. "I'm not done with you yet." Amity reaches down and grabs Luz by her collar again. She throws her to the wall, accompanied by a knee to her stomach. _Fuck_.

Luz can't even tell Amity to stop, the amount of pain she's forcing her through is too much to speak in. Luz can faintly hear Amity talking, a specific word standing out like a fire in a calm forest.

"God, your _mom_ must be shit if you turned out like this," Luz flinches, a small flame of anger starts to build in her chest. The sarcastic bitchy way Amity said those words make it seem as though Luz shouldn't take it too seriously. But she does. She takes it so _hard_.

No one insults Luz's hard-working, tired single-mother. Not even Amity. _Especially not Amity_. Luz has to deal with the lack of her (bastard) father her whole life, she had to hide the fights and the weed, all for her Mamá. Her mother is the best thing in Luz's life, and she's not going to let some rich, bitchy, spoiled brat hurt her.

Luz doesn't know just how pissed she is, the small flame of anger in her chest just had a gallon of gasoline poured in it. And it's all Amity's fault.

Amity's still spouting out these taunting words of Luz's mom and family. Saying that she would be disappointed in what Luz is. How her dad left because of his useless daughter. Amity doesn't stop talking shit about the people Luz knows.

A split-second later a crack could be heard as Luz's fist slams into Amity's nose with no warning. Blood runs out of her nose as Amity stumbles back in pain. Her hands slip from Luz's collar to hold her nose to stop the bleeding. The brunette falls to the ground, and after a few deep breaths, she stands up again. She stares at Amity for a second before turning around and walking away. She had a limp in her walk, a pained hiss leaving her mouth with every step she takes.

* * *

Amity looks up just to see Luz's silhouette in the far distance. Looking to her left, she can make out Luz's car; untouched. She stares forward again and tries calling out for her... friend? Are they friends, were they ever?

The Blight ends up kneeling on the ground, her nose _fuckin'_ hurts. Luz has _never_ attacked Amity like that, it's a witch rule; warn beforehand. Luz didn't, she struck Amity with the intent for her to be in pain. And that pain is stopping Amity from yelling out to Luz.

Amity was left feeling something she hasn't felt in a long time. _Guilty_. What the fuck happened? Just how badly did she fuck up?! _What did she fucking do?!_

"You're a fucking idiot, Blight," She whispers to herself. It hurts to do, but Amity feels as though she deserves it. Tears string in Amity's eyes but she's quick to blink them away. "But she'll come back," She tells herself. "She always does."

She stands on her shaky legs, still cradling her broken nose, and starts to walk to the hospital.

She's in need for a _real fancy_ excuse this time.


	2. Cold as You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left such positive feedback, it really made my day! For anyone wondering, the setting is in a half-earth half-boiling isles. Humans and witches live together.

Luz feels tired.

She crashed at Eda's instead of going home. Seeing her mom again might just break her in half. Not to mention her phone is still in her car, and that's is were Amity is, and like fuck Luz is going near her.

Luz bit back a hiss as she looked at the giant bruise blooming on her stomach. None of her glyphs could heal things like these. Unless she when to a healer, but none of them would be willing to help a _human_. Luz already took care of what she could; some small cuts and her broken fingers (apparently punching someone so hard that you crack their nose open may also break your fingers). While Luz hobbled to Eda's, she stopped by a drugstore to grab things like bandages, medical tape and painkillers. Drawing healing glyphs was a no-go; her hand hurt too much to even hold a pencil.

Her best bet would to just rest it out. Which meant being alone with her thoughts, her Amity-filled thoughts. Luz drops her head in her hands, letting a quiet groan out.

"Dear God, I hate her," She shakes her head from side-to-side like she's trying to mix up the memories making her hate Amity. Tears form in her eyes, she lets them fall, though, even if she can't feel them. She has no reason to hide her feelings about anything. Much less about _Amity_. "What a bitch."

A couple of hiccups leave her. Luz really thought that Amity was different from the other rich kids. Turns out she was wrong. Amity's a _Blight_ , and Blights get what they want. They're entitled and demanding. They won't change, especially if it means hurting their image and reputation. So why would she change for a human? She wouldn't, that's why.

A cold hand touched Luz's bruised forearm. She only then feels the wetness on her cheeks. Another hand starts to stroke her hair, pulling her in an embrace. Luz doesn't have to look up to know whos doing this.

"Eda..." Luz sniffs into her mentor's shoulder. A mountain of tears being held back just barely by a weak dam. Eda doesn't know what happened, she doesn't have to. Eda's been the other parent figure that Luz needed. Hearing Amity talk about her dad again attacked a hole in Luz's heart that was supposed to be filled years ago. It was a low blow on Amity's part.

The two stayed there until Luz fell asleep, Eda laying her on her bed. She removed Luz's beanie and covered her with a heavy blanket. As she got up to leave the room, she spared one sad look at Luz's sleeping body then walked out the room.

(King wondered in a little later, not knowing the situation. He saw the tear marks on Luz's cheeks and instantly pushed himself under her arm. This gave Luz a happy surprise when she woke up.

Not to mention her car was parked neatly outside the house. Eda must've gone and got it. Luz doesn't know how though; she never said where her car was.)

* * *

Amity didn't have any excuses left this time. She used them all up last week when she got a busted jaw. How would she explain her broken nose to her parents? Say she walked into a wall? They wouldn't believe that. So Amity glared her way into the hospital, forcing the doctors not to tell her mother _anything_. They agreed reluctantly, sending her off into a spare room near the back of the building. Amity had more than enough time to think about her personal thoughts.

The witch sagged her tense shoulders down, her jaw clenching and un-clenching every couple seconds or so. She was _so_ fucking stressed. About her parents, her physical health and... Luz.

What happened? One moment their fighting like they always do (albeit rather one-sided), the next Luz decks her in the face and walks away without a single word. Amity couldn't wrap her head around it. Maybe it was something she said? Did she take the beating too far? She knows humans bodies are slightly weaker than witches, but they've done worse to each other before.

(They both refuse to talk about the _leg_ incident.)

And even if Amity did something wrong, Luz would tell her. They may act like they hate each other, but they do care about their beat-up buddy. When things go too far, they say so; that's their rule.

The reason why they beat the crap out of each other is so they can de-stress. It was a logical system between the two, Amity punches Luz in the throat, Luz kicks Amity in the stomach. It helped them, _so what happened-_

Amity's train of thought was stopped by the sound of rapid footsteps getting closer to her room. The door swings open, revelling an out-of-breath Emira followed by an energised Edric.

Emira leaned against the door frame, holding her hand up, breathing heavy. She took a few deep gasps of air then weakly pointed at her younger sister.

"What-" Another deep inhale. "-did you do?!" Ed stepped forward, patting his sisters back before walking closer to Amity. He sat on the chair next to her bed.

"We heard _someone_ got into a _bad_ fight," He leaned closer. Amity pushed her body backwards. "That _someone_ messed something up."

Amity bites back a growl. "What are you talking about?" _Just play it dumb, they'll back off soon enough._ "I'm here because I got attacked by a demon, so what?" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. _Keep acting the same_.

"Never knew Luz was a demon," ... _Well fuck_. Ed must of see the distress on Amity's face because his smug grin changed to one of care and worry. "Hey, what actually happened?" A hand finds its way to Amity's shoulder, Em's hand. She, too, took a seat next to her sister, looking worried.

Amity took a deep breath and started to explain what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love for some feedback to make my writing any better! Thank you for reading!


	3. Call it what you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long to post! I got distracted and lost focus a lot. So in return I give you a longer chapter, around 1770 words. Hope you enjoy!!

"-Then I pushed Luz against a wall and kneed her in the stomach. I... started to smack talk her," Amity admitted. "I said something about her mother. And her father. Saying that both must be disappointed in her and that her mother must be just as bad as her." Amity takes in her words, slowly realising that what she said must have been somewhat insensitive. But she throws that idea away quickly. She looks up to her siblings.

Ed and Em stare at her blankly.

"What?" Amity asks. "I told you what happened. Are you going to say anything?"

The twins look at each other, then they nod. They turn back to their younger sister. "You're an idiot," They say in perfect sync.

Amity's taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"We said-" Emira leans closer to her, face still blank. "- _you're an idiot_." She whispered, just loud enough so that Amity could hear her. Both twins stood up and stared at Amity with a disappointed glint in their eyes. They shook their heads, then walked out the door.

Amity looked on, confused. Her siblings gave no explanation or reason for their or Luz's actions. All Amity did was say a few mean-ish words to an almost-adult. It couldn't have been _that_ bad, right?

_Right?_

So what some of the words Amity threw out were a tad too harsh? Luz's has been through worse; _she'll be fine_. _She always gets through these things quickly, no hassle._

Amity was lying to herself at this point, and she knew it. Luz was _not_ okay, at all.

Punching Amity _that_ hard; going against the Witch Rule of Casual Fights, then leaving without a word? Amity fucked up in a way she didn't understand, and she hated it. She doesn't want to lose the one true friend she had because she was too careless with her words. (If you could call what she and Luz had a friendship.)

The Blight dropped back against her bed. Despite the (almost excessive) amount of painkillers the doctors gave her just a few hours ago, her head hurt like fuck. Whether it was from the pain from her broken nose or the strange feeling of hollowness in her heart, Amity didn't know. Nor did she want too. Blight's don't show weaknesses, that's a fact. So what a _human_ is a little upset with her, she'll come back eventually. _She always does_ , Amity repeated her words from when the fight ended. _Stop lying to yourself, Blight._ A voice in the back of Amity's mind said to her. _It'll only make it worse._

Letting out a deep sigh, Amity reaches to her left and pulls a string attached to a bell. A nurse comes in, looking down in fear. Amity rolls her eyes and asks when her nose will heal fully.

"At least one more day of recovery. Especially if you don't want your..." The nurse struggles to say the word. "... _Mother_ finding out," She pretends not to notice Amity finching in the corner of her eye. "But you _can_ leave if you wish." She fidgets with her hands, obviously scared to be in the presence of a Blight. Amity shakes her head.

"I'll make my decision in an hour. Until then, I don't want to be disturbed," The nurse nods, the action giving Amity second-hand pain from her headache. She hides a noise of pain. "Can you get me some stronger painkillers, also? The ones I had before didn't work well enough." The nurse nodded and ran out.

When she returned about 2 minutes later, she gave Amity some fast-acting, strong painkillers and left. Amity fell asleep a few moments later.

She decided that she'll stay for another day. Maybe the voice in the back of her head will disappear before she leaves.

* * *

Luz woke up a little under 40 minutes ago, wearing the spare clothes that she had at Eda's place. She kept them there in case of emergencies. That being the specks of Amity's blood Luz found on her jacket and shirt. Eda pointed it out to her. On a call to Luz's _mother_ of all people! She didn't say it out loud, but she did some exaggerated movements with her hands that confused the teen a fair amount.

Said teen was now sat in the front seat of her car, drumming the wheel with her fingers with one hand while the other tapped on her phone. Throughout the night, her friends were texting her non-stop. It warmed Luz's heart to know they were worried about her.

She texted them back, telling them that she was okay. She hates lying to them, but it's for the best. Luz didn't want them seeing or knowing about her injuries. It would just cause unnecessary problems that would take a toll on Luz's mental health. It was fucked up enough, after all.

Luz just got off with a call from Willow, which lasted around 20 minutes. Luz was half awake during the whole conversation. Even so, she was good at not mentioning Amity _or_ the fight. She wasn't an idiot, after all.

She started to scroll through Pentagram; her first mistake. She saw pictures of Amity and her ex, Boscha. None of them was from recently, but it still left long-lasting pain in Luz's mind. Seeing Amity's face again affected Luz in a way she hasn't felt in a long time. Not since her father... Luz shakes her head. She's _not_ going to think about him. Not again. She takes a deep breath and refreshes her page.

She wasn't expecting to see everyone sharing pictures and videos of Amity walking to a hospital, holding to her nose. Some of the descriptions were saying, _"Oooh Blight fucked up, wonder how she did it this time?"_ and, _"Finally, the bitch got what she deserves."_

_What_?

Why Willow never mentioned this surprises her. Maybe she wanted Luz to see it on her own accord? Probably. Still, _what in the ever-living fuck?_

Someone must've followed Amity. From where their fight was all the way to the hospital, undetected all the while, videoing her. Like a stalker.

Luz was too busy watching the videos of Amity and being a mix of surprised and scared to notice a car pull up close to hers.

A knock on her closed window grabs her attention. She turns to her left and sees two specific green-haired siblings. Luz pauses her video and slides her phone into her pocket, without taking her eyes off the twins. She opens her window a smidgen; just enough to hear the twins speak. She expects them to apologise for Amity; to ask if Luz could forget what their sister said. But instead, Luz gets something else.

"Can we talk?" This comes from Edric out of the two. The more childish one of his sisters. Luz hasn't heard him so mature before. The Latina thinks for a minute, looking down. She _really_ doesn't want to talk to any Blights right now. But these two _must've_ spoken to Amity before coming to Luz. And if they did; they might be here for answers about what happened to her. Or they're concerned about Luz, which isn't a half-bad guess. Unlike Amity, her older siblings show that they care in their actions, instead of in their words. A trait that only the twins seem to have and-

Luz needs to get back on track. She looks at Ed and Em, who are waiting patiently for Luz to decide. Luz takes another breath and slowly nods her head. The twins smile as Luz unlocks her car.

"Hop in the back," And so they do. After getting comfortable, the two say a few words to each other under their breath before talking to Luz again.

"We wanna know what happened yesterday night," Emira is calm, while Edric is bouncing his leg up and down. "We already spoke to Amity. So, we want to know what your side of the story." Luz's eyes widen in shock.

"That's all?" She expected more. "Really?" The older two nod.

"Why are you surprised?" Ed asks. "Did you think we were gonna like," He thinks for a second "Beat you up?"

" _Maybe_." Luz breathes out. Ed barks out a laugh while Em pats her head. Luz pushes her hand away before adjusting her beanie. She lets out a weak laugh, trying not to put a strain on her stomach as it still aches.

_Is this what it's like to have siblings? It's nice, I guess._

The car has a moment of comfortable silence. It's blissful. Until Luz says, "This is what happened." Ed and Em pay close attention to Luz as she speaks.

* * *

"Huh," 

"Yeah,"

"Amity might of sugarcoated what she said a _little_ too much." Emira mumbles a bit too loud. She sees Luz staring at her. She quickly looks to the side, resting her head in her hands.

Luz darts her eyes to Em's brother. Edric's looking off to the side as well, seemingly very interested in a piece of fabric sticking out on his left arm of his hoodie.

Luz let out a sigh and asked what Amity said. Em looked up and told her.

"Am said that she spat out somethings about your mom and dad," Emira looks a bit angry at something, Amity probably. "We knew she said some bad things, but not _that_ bad."

Emira was about to continue speaking, but something behind Luz caught her attention. Ed and Luz turn around, looking through the windshield.

A small car pulls up just next to the twins' larger one. Luz recognises it instantly; her _mother_ was here.

" _Speak of the devil_ ," Luz says under her breath, Emira hears her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Luz says quickly. "Anyway. My mom is here so, can you two... _how do I say this nicely?_...leave? Please?" The twins give her an offended look. And for a second Luz thinks their not going to leave. But they nod and hop out the car. Camila hasn't gotten out of her vehicle yet, giving the two enough time to get in and leave. And they do, but not before Ed tells her: "We'll talk about this next time, okay?" Giving Luz no choice but to agree. She watches as they drive away.

Taking her mind off the twins, Luz looks off to her mom. Due to the cars dirty windows, Luz can't see her clearly. So she jumps out of her car and slowly walks towards her moms. The door opens, Camila steps out and stares at Luz.

" _Mi pequeña bebe_ ," She says, almost silently. " _¿qué te ha pasado?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes please tell me. It helps improve my writing. I hope you think this is worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment!


	4. Girl at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long!! I was stuck writing the beginning for like, 3 days. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!!!

" _Mi pequeña bebe_ ," She says, almost silently. " _¿qué te ha pasado?_ "

Luz almost starts to cry.

Her mother looks _so_ tired. How long had she been looking for her daughter for? It was only half an hour ago that Eda called Camila, telling her that Luz is alive and well. That was only such little time to calm yourself down after thinking that the worst got your only living family member. Who knows what Camila could have been thinking about. Maybe she thought Luz had been kidnapped, beaten half to death? Having such thoughts, while working as a doctor, must have been stressful. Camila might've been preparing for Luz to be burst into a medical room, covered in injuries. What Luz doesn't know is that she's right; Camila was so scared.

She's been driving around for around 2 hours. After seeing the youngest Blight in the hospital, she assumed the worst. Camila doesn't know everything about what happens between the two. She knows that they fight often, but it's not _too_ dangerous. All they do is throw a few kicks and punches at each other, then they go home. Luz carries healing glyphs with her all the time; _so why didn't she use them on Amity_? 

And now, finally seeing her daughter, she was supposed to be happy. But how can she when Luz is covered in bruises, her hair tangled and her eyes having large bags under them? Seeing her daughter looking like she just got out of a fight against a giant demon, panicked Camila beyond words. What did Luz go through? _Where was her healing glyphs?_

The two stared for a couple of seconds before wrapping each other in their arms. The dam Luz built was starting to slowly crumble, the cracks beginning to show. Luz buried her face in Camila's shoulder.

A few tears left the teens eyes, staining her mother's clothed shoulder. It was hard for Camila not to let loose. She starts to stroke her daughter's hair in a, hopefully, comforting way. Camila starts to gently rock them from side-to-side.

(This moment isn't unseen by others, though. A particular grey-haired, criminal witch, as well as a small, easily-angered demon, stood watching the pair from the second-floor window. Eda looks on for a few seconds, before she leaves, giving them the privacy they deserve.)

"Estás a salvo. Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo," Camila says quietly in Luz's ear. She gently kisses her daughters temple, and a couple more tears escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mamá," Luz says. "I didn't know."

"It's alright, Mi Hija," Camila hugs Luz tighter for a second, then releases her. "Let's go home, okay?" Luz nods, walking over to the other side of the car.

Camila rests her hand on her daughters the entire time there.

* * *

It was late. The sky turned into a deep, dull black that covered the world beneath it in darkness. The only source of light was the moon. It was a peaceful night; barely any noise was to be heard.

And yet Amity still couldn't sleep.

The pain in her nose was gone, most of it was dissolved with the hefty painkillers she consumed, leaving only an ache that she had to wait out. So it wasn't that causing her insomnia. It couldn't be lack of sleep, her painkillers knocked her out for at least 5 hours; judging from the time of night it was. So what was it keeping her up? Perhaps school? Possibly stress? Or maybe it was the overwhelming guilt of something Amity did to one of her closest friend(?), something she doesn't know how to fix because she doesn't know what she did?

She thinks it's the last one. _Y'know, just a wild guess._

For the fifth time today, Amity takes a deep sigh, then she slowly releases it. Okay, add stress to the list of reasons for Amity's lack of sleep.

Nothing was going right.

The second she finds out what she did, Amity might apologize if she has too. When she finds out why her siblings, who are usually comical with their words, call her an 'idiot' so bluntly, she may act smarter around people. But why though, Why must she be so careful? Luz can frequently deflect harsh words with such ease, it's so odd to Amity that she couldn't do it this time.

What did she say? _What did she say?_ Was she too rough with the fight? She _was_ hitting Luz somewhat harder than she would usually, maybe it was that? Amity doesn't know- she's _so_ tired.

Every time she closes her eyes, she remembers the pain in her nose; the feeling of blood on her hands. The way Luz walked away without a single word; the fact that Amity's _just so_ confused about _everything_ that's happening.

_God, her head hurts from all this thinking._

Maybe Amity should try to sleep again. She has the whole next day to mope on her feelings. She'll worry about them when the time comes; until then, she has to rest. Her body's screaming in protest of staying awake, her limbs feel dead, her eyelids are droopy, she's starting to see little black dots that fill her vision. Soon, a yawn leaves her mouth, and her body slowly shuts down.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

The drive back was quiet. Ed took the wheel this time, with Emira being too tired to drive. No words were spoken between them, not even the radio was on. Both of their minds were on one thing; _Mother._

What were they meant to tell her? _Oh, our little sister in the hospital right now because she pissed her secret human friend off and that same human broke her nose in a fit of rage._ Odalia would slap them then demand Amity be brought back home. Maybe their father could bail them out, but who knows.

It was then Edric remembered something.

"Em," He said suddenly, snapping Em out her daydream. She turns to him, confused. "Call Skara. She can help us bail Amity out." Her eyes widen, then she pulls out her scroll. As she's finding Skara's number, Ed pulls into the side of the road. He rolls up his windows, making sure as little background noise is heard.

When Em finds the number, puts it on speaker and holds it in front of her. Ed leans forward, listening. Five rings later, she answers.

_"Em!"_ Came Skara's usually cheerful voice. _"What do you need?"_

Emira breathes a sigh of relief; she answered. "Skara, I need a favour from you," A _'humm'_ comes from Skara's mouth. "Nothing big, just need a few pictures. That's all."

_"What do you need?"_

"This will sound kind of odd, but," Em shifts in her seat. "You wouldn't have any pictures of Amity at your house or something, would you?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

_"I think so," YES._ _"Gimme a second to look."_ The sound of tapping can be heard from Skara's side of the call. _"I do expect something in return, though."_

"Take all the time you need," Ed and Em both wait patiently, albeit a bit nervous. "And we'll find something to give you, don't worry." A minute passes and Skara stars talking again.

_"I found one. It's a bit old, but it should work,"_ Em gets a notification from Pentagram, a picture was sent to her. It had Amity, from around a month ago, sitting around a table, studying with Skara, Cat and Amelia. Luckily, Boscha was not visible. _"So, why do you need it?"_

Emira makes a small 'eh' noise. Skara understands quickly.

_"Ooh,"_ Em could practically hear Skara nodding. _"What did Amity do this time?"_ _So nosey._

"Am pissed off Luz and Luz broke her nose because of it," Emira tells her. "There's a video of Amity walking to the hospital. It's all over Pentagram. I just wanna know who filmed her, though. _Fuckin' stalker._ "

_"Goddamn. What did Amity do?"_ Ed sighs.

"She said some... not-so-nice things about Luz's mother." He replies to her, shaking his head at the thought. "Saying that her mom would be disappointed in her and all that shit. Real sensitive stuff."

_"Jeez, is it impossible not to keep her mouth shut?"_ Em can't help but agree. _"Anyway, you need that picture to stop your mom from going ape-shit, right?"_

"Yep," The twins said at the same time.

_"Well then,"_ Skara starts. _"Any payment is unneeded then."_

"Wh-"

Slapping a hand over Edric's mouth before he could ask why, Emira thanks her and hangs up. She looks at him, shakes her head and reaches over to turn the car on.

"Let's get home quickly," Em says with a yawn. "We have school tomorrow. We're gonna be expelled if we miss another day." Ed nods and starts to drive home.

They have no idea what chaos is going to start tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't beta read this one, so please tell me if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!!


	5. I Heart ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE IT FINALLY!! I hope you enjoy reading this!

Walking into school, Luz noticed two things.

  
1) Everyone's looking at their scrolls.

2) No one's making fun of her.

It felt weird not to be picked on. Luz was one of very few humans who could attend a school like Hexside. The other humans are only here because their parents wanted them to marry a rich witch, so that child has to learn about witches. Luz was the only human who could take magic classes after she found out about glyphs and how to use them. Plus going to Hexside meant they didn't have to pay for their child's education, unlike other schools in the area.

With her very obvious bruises covering her face, Luz walks in. As she walked through the school corridors, she began to notice the thing people are looking at on their scrolls. It's the video of Amity walking to the hospital. She heard whispers of people saying things like, "Who'd you think did it?", "Bet she got in a tough fight and couldn't money her way out of it." All followed by laughs or snide comments. Luz tried to pay no mind of it as she walks through the school, trying to hide her slight limp.

Rounding the corner, Luz caught sight of Willow and Gus, who was looking around. When Gus saw her, he got Willow's attention and pointed to Luz. Willow made a 'come over here' motion with her arms. And quickly, Luz weaved through a crowd to get to them, When she did, however, her two friends grabbed her by the sleeve of her jacket and pulled her towards an area with no students present.

"What did you do?!" Willow whisper-shouts at her. "You were the last person with Amity, what happened?!" Willow's grip moves from her sleeve to her collar. Luz bites back a hiss of pain at the harsh tug Willow gives on her bruises.

"Uh... Some things went wrong," She internally winced at her poor choice of words. "I must've hit her a bit too hard- that's all." Lying to her closest friends is always tricky, but Luz doesn't want Willow or Gus to rip Amity's face out - even if Amity said some things she shouldn't have.

Willow looks at her doubtingly. "Then why didn't you heal her with your glyphs? You know, the ones you carry around all the time," Willow drops her hand from Luz's jacket, then she crosses her arms. _Oh no. Not the disappointed look,_ Luz thinks worryingly. _I hate it when she does that._ "Or at least walk with her to the hospital." Luz looks to her left, seeing Gus shaking her head at her.

"So why didn't you?" Gus asks, with his foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Looking between the two, Luz tries to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Well, uh... Y'see-" The bell rings, cutting Luz off. People start to stroll past the trio, still looking at their scrolls while talking about the rumours they've heard. Even people in Amity old bubble didn't take the time to acknowledge the three of them. "Would you look at that the bell rung I gotta get to class see you soon!" Luz rushed the words out. She dives in the crowd, trying to hide from Willow and Gus. And it works- though they might've seen her limp.

But off just a couple of meters from where Luz, Willow and Gus were, was someone paying attention to their entire conversation. He smirks and walks off to class.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

The day goes by without any problems. The doctors tell Amity that her nose has healed completely and that she's free to go. Amity feels almost blessed.

After being in that damn eye-blinding white room for almost two days, leaving it sounded like heaven. After having her plaster removed and making sure her nose wasn't crooked, Amity left within a second. She thinks of heading to her house but shuts that thought down quickly. Mother and Father don't have any out of town work to do, so they have no need to leave the manor. Sneaking in sounds like an idea, but Amity would get caught in seconds of stepping on Blight property. With no other choice, Amity pulls her scroll out and dials a number.

" _This is Edric Blight. How may I be of service?_ " Came Ed's dead tone voice. Amity can hear sounds of talking in the background, but it's hard to make it out.

"Don't even with that tone," Amity replies. She keeps back a sigh went Ed talks again.

" _Mittens!_ " He exclaimed. " _You're alive and probably not well!_ " His loud voice almost causes Amity headache to come back at full force. Rubbing her temples with her fingers, Amity lets out her sigh.

"Ed," A hum from the other line is heard. "Where are you right now?" As Amity starts to walk out of the hospital, she sees a nearby park. From what she can see, not many people seem to be there, only children and their parents. She starts to go towards it.

" _I am-_ " Ed gets cut off due to a loud yell that even Amity can hear. " _-somewhere Downtown_." He finishes. Amity holds back a sigh of anger.

"Can you come to pick me up?" Arriving in the park, Amity sets herself down on a bench. Looking around, she sees children running around with each other, laughing all the while. For some reason, Amity feels a pang of longing to be like those children, but she won't open up about this feeling. She can't; Mother won't allow weakness. "I need to get home before Mother hears I was gone."

" _You don't have to worry about that,_ " Ed replies casually.

"And why is that?" She asks. "What did you and Em do?" A chuckle pops out of Edric's mouth.

" _We just pulled some small strings, that's all_ ," The noises in the background of where Ed is gets louder. " _Nothing you need to worry about, though. I promise._ " For once, he sounds genuine.

"Fine. I won't budge." Amity gives up on pursuing what Ed meant by 'small strings'. "Anyway, can you pick me up? Yes or no."

" _I should be able to,_ " Amity breathes a sigh of relief. " _In like, 15 minutes._ " And her sense ease is gone. With one hand, she rubs her temple again.

"Why?"

" _Cuz, uh,_ " Amity can _hear_ him make up an excuse. " _I'm... at a... school meeting. Yeah, I'm at school. In a meeting._ " _The next time I see him, I going to slap him because of this._

"School?" Ed gives a _'yes'_ in a totally non-convincing tone. "I could've sworn school was in the complete opposite direction from Downtown." She hears Edric say _'oh'_ in a voice of realisation.

" _Well. Oops?_ " Letting out a disappointing sigh, Amity thinks of something

"Ed, where's Em?"

" _Oh, she's at school. She's covering for me._ "

"I thought the school said you and she can't go another day off. Or they'll expel you for good. And if that happens, Mother _will_ kill you." Amity's starting to get a bit scared for her siblings. Skipping so many days - weeks even - will get them kicked out of Hexside, and when Mother finds out, she'll probably disown them or something.

" _I know, I know,_ " _He doesn't sound like he does._

"Wait... Please don't tell me you're smoking again," She asks. "The last time that happened you almost got thrown out the house!"

_"I swear I won't let anyone know. Besides, I smoked last night; they didn't even notice!_ " 

"Ed-"

" _Alright, Alright. I'll hide it._ "

"Thank you," Amity's ears catch onto the sound of screeching tires. She looks up and sees Skara's car that her family bought for her. Inside, she can spot a worried-looking Skara and Cat staring at her. "I'll call you back, Ed. I found a way home, don't worry."

" _With who-_ " She hangs up and jogs over to the car. She taps on the window, Cat rolls her window down.

"Amity," Before Amity could say anything, Skara starts talking frantically. "We need to get to school ASAP." Cat nods in agreement.

"Why?" Amity questions. _The hell happened?_

"There's a fight." Cat says.

"There're fights all the time, what makes this one different?"

"It's between Matt, Boscha and Luz."

_Oh._

_Luz. Fuck._

"Get me to school- now." Amity jumps in the back seat, and Skara turns off to the direction of Hexside.

* * *

This wouldn't be the first time Luz got a broken hand punching someone, but god does she not remember the pain.

Matt has damaged jaw, it's hanging open due to the amount of force Luz put in her blow to his face. Boscha wasn't looking well, either. With a black eye and a broken finger or three. Neither looked like the image of health.

The fight started because Boscha thought she could just slam Luz into a wall without consequences. So Luz got angry and headbutted Boscha in the eye. Doing that caused punches to be thrown, then a Real Fight started to happen. As the fight got bloodier, a crowd began to form.

Then Matt joined in. His small size allowed his body to be beaten quicker, but at the expense of him being harder to hit. _Pequeño Bastardo._

Even though Luz is a hand down, she's still beating Matt and Boscha 2 Vs 1, something she starting to feel cocky about. Everything was still as it was 20 minutes ago until a specific voice can be heard in the distance.

"BOSCHA!" Only one person that Luz knows can make such an announcement, able to grab everyone's attention.

_Amity_.

Hearing her name, Boscha tenses up. "Fuck," Luz hears her mumble. "I gotta run. _Fuck_." And she does - like a coward Luz wants to say - but Luz stops herself. While she distracted with Boscha, Matt thinks of something only he could think of.

A pressure on Luz's face hits her _hard_. It causes her lip to split open, the coppery taste filling her mouth. She can hear Matt running away, his footsteps tapping the ground rapidly. The _little bastard_ fuckin' punched her, which made Luz fall to the ground, her back against the wall.

Willow and Gus pushed through the crowd, kneeling to Luz's side. While the plant witch looked at her lip, Gus started to inspect her hand. Her wrist is growing purple stains, and her fingers look bent.

"You need to go to a hospital, Luz," Gus tells her, his voice sounding worried. "You need a cast or something." Willow nods in approval.

"Yeah Luz," She tucks an arm under Luz's, Gus does the same. They boost Luz to her feet, letting her get used to standing again for a few seconds. "Does it hurt to stand?" Luz shakes her head but regrets it immediately as a growing pain begins to grow.

Most of the crowd has gone, seeing as the fight stopped. The lack of people allowed Amity to weave through the remaining students easily. She stops just as Luz gets into her sight, trying to stay out of theirs. However, Willow has always had a keen eye and spots Amity quickly. Her eyes widen, seeing the absence of bruises on her skin. She turns to Luz, saying something Amity can't hear, and Luz shakes her head swiftly, her face revealing her distress as she did so. Luz keeps her eyes in the opposite direction from Amity.

The trio turns from Amity and starts to walk away. As they trudge towards an exit, Gus looks behind him at Amity, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head at her. He turns back, holding tightly to Luz's jacket to keep her steady.

As Amity looks on, she eyes the faint limp Luz still has. The blood that's trickling down her chin from her split lip, and her broken wrist is most likely the worst Amity has seen her.

_Besides the whole, 'she hates me now' thing from yesterday._

Amity feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her left, she sees Emira, who is out of breath. Amity grabs her shoulder with light pressure.

"Whoa, Em. Are you okay?" Emira shakes her head.

"I- I ran here from the other side of the school-" She takes a gasp of breath. Standing up straight, Em places a hand on her chest. "I heard there was a fight?" She starts to look around, expecting something to happen.

"You just missed it," Em lets out an annoyed groan.

"Who was it between?" Amity sighs.

"Boscha, Matt and... Luz." She, Willow and Gus were long gone, probably walking to a hospital or a clinic. Amity won't be surprised if Luz comes in with a cast on her hand. It _did_ look rather purple from what Amity could see.

"Luz? Oh, damn," Em rubs the back of her head. "And to think she just got out a fight, huh?" The older sibling shuts her mouth immediately, looking at her sister apologetically. But Amity didn't see.

"Yeah," Amity said, looking down. "She must be in a pretty rough shape," Pulling out her scroll, Amity checks the time. 11:46. If she attends the next few classes, the school should be able to cover for her. The bell goes, she has Abominations 101. A lesson she would usually have with Luz. She pockets her scroll and looks at Emira.

"Em,"

"Yeah?"

"Go find Ed, he's somewhere Downtown." Em looks at her, confused. But she sees the tired look on Amity's face and agrees to look for their brother.

"Thanks, Em."

"Always, Mittens." Em gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and runs off to find Ed.

Amity hopes the rest of the day goes by better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If any of you are interested, I'll drop a link to a Spotify play list full of songs I listen to when I'm writing.
> 
> Edit, here it is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hjhFh35V00qKnJu2k0jSO


	6. If this was a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to post, sorry about that. Schools been a btch.
> 
> I hope this chapter is up to y'alls expectations. Please enjoy!

_"I need you to run a small chore if you can," Principle Bump is careful with his words. Asking a Blight to 'run a small chore' is not a good idea, especially if you're the head of one of the largest schools in the area. "Nothing big, just a quick job." He gives her a sheepish grin._

_Having the risk of an angry Odalia or Alador is high if you ask any of the Blight children to do a task. It's a risk-reward type thing, except the risk is a billionaire suing you. But Amity is willing to give Bump the benefit of the doubt. "What do you want me to do?" She asks bluntly. For once, Amity wants to get home. She has shit to do and stuff to scream in her pillow about. Essential things, she'll tell people who ask._

_"From what people tell me, you were the reason the fight of the day was broken up," She nods. Bump has a small stack of papers in front of him. Documents of the scruffle that happened, Amity guessed. "I need you to tell Luz's mother of what happened." Amity blinks slowly, then narrows her eyes at him._

_"Excuse me?" Bump visibly shakes at her tone of voice. "You expect me to be your little errand girl while someone else could easily do it?!" As she crosses her arms, Amity thinks about walking out of the room unless Bump gives a good excuse._

_"I know someone else could do it, but..." He lets out a sigh, his shoulders slumping down in desperation. "I need an eye-witness to tell her. No teachers were around when it happened, and no other student will willingly do this. You know how they feel about humans."_

_"Then why not ask Willow Park or Augustus Porter?" Amity questions. "Those two are Luz's closest friends. They know more about her than I do."_

_"I know that," Bump says tiredly. "But they're busy taking the human to the hospital, so they can't." He looks up to Amity, his face full of stress. "If you do this, I will ensure you're grades are up to the expected level that your mother wants." Just as Amity goes to speak in response, Bump stops her with his own words. "I have never bribed a student before. But I have to this time."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Boscha's family is taking legal action against the school and Luz's family, and Luz's guardian needs to know why." Amity thinks for a second. Doing this might mean that she has a chance at forgiveness from Luz, which is something she's been thinking about for the past 2 days. Without a second thought, the Blight tells Bump that she'll do it and he gives her some paperwork with Luz's family details on it with a surprised face. Doing this small job would also mean her mother won't know about her just decent grades. And that's always good to know._

_After calling one of the Blight's butlers, Bump sends Amity off, with a hope that Boscha's parents aren't planning to sue Hexside._

* * *

Amity has only been to Luz's house once before. It was when Luz had accidentally messed up her footing and punched Amity in her throat. The injury looked so bad she had to take Amity to her place to properly inspect the damage. The blood-born witch had a large bruise there for weeks, she had to hide it with one of her wider chokers.

While Amity was there, she noticed the lack of another person besides she and Luz. When she asked the Latina, she told Amity that her mother was at work doing overtime. It was past midnight, after all.

Even without hinting anything towards him, Amity had a feeling that Luz's father wasn't around. And, due to having a neglectful father herself, Amity said nothing about it. For as long as Amity has known her, Luz has never mentioned a father-figure to be in her life. It was only her mother she talked about.

So when Amity was being driven to Luz's home, she has an idea as to why Luz was so angry that night.

_"God, your mom must be shit if you turned out like this,"_

Amity must've struck a nerve while she started to taunt Luz about her mother.

Having your only parent be insulted while being beaten like a punching bag? Amity wouldn't know the feeling, but it must've felt terrible. Dropping her head in her hands, Amity starts to remember what else she said about Luz's family. She talked shit about her dad and how he left because of his daughter; about how her mother would be disappointed in her only daughter. Amity then started to throw words at Luz's other family, ones she doesn't even know about. All for a reaction. And she got one, with the price of having a broken nose.

Hearing the sound of screeching tires, Amity raises her head out of her hands. She looks out her window, seeing rows of small, yet well built houses stretching for as far as she can see. They all had a number on the front, some had it on their garden gate or attached to their hedge. Amity was looking for No. 26, which was just up ahead.

"This the place?" Her driver asked. Despite being told where to go by Principle Bump, his only really listened to Amity. And she respects that of him.

"Yeah," Reaching in her pocket, she draws out 15 Snails and gives it to him as a tip, he takes it; almost surprised. "Pick me up in an hour, if you can." As she jumps out of the car, he gives her a 'hmm' in response and drives off. Amity watches it go until it's out of her sight, then pulls up her hood; hiding her face and ears from onlookers.

Amity's a Blight; she can't be seen in a place like this by others. It'll be all over the media, just like that video where she's walking to the hospital (she's still trying to figure out who filmed it). So, as she walks, she keeps her back arched over slightly, hiding her body shape.

After walking for a minute or two, Amity stops in front of house No. 26. It was just like the others; small, but cosy looking. It was painted white, with uneven bushes surrounding the perimeter of the house. It had wooden steps leading to the door, and while the wood looked like it could break at any second, Amity stepped on it, knocking on the door twice with her knuckles.

The door was opened by a woman who was most likely in her late thirties. The first thing Amity noticed about her was how tired she looked. Heavy bags rested under her eyes, and her posture hunched down as if her body was on the verge of collapsing. The next thing Amity noticed was how much she looked like Luz, her hair was a dark brown, as were her eyes. Just looking at her reminded Amity of her ex-friend, so much so, it almost hurt. But she shook those thoughts away, having more important things to focus on.

"Miss Noceda," The women tilted her head at Amity in silent question. "I have a few things Principle Bump wants me to inform you of." Fear flashed over her face, seeming to have an idea as to what Amity is going to tell her.

"What is it?" Camila opens the door a little wider, holding tightly onto the chipped wood. Her accent reminded Amity of the way Luz would say certain words, another thing Camila shares with her daughter. "Did something happen?" Camila's voice was slurred with her lack of sleep, yet it was filled with worry.

"Something _did_ happen, unfortunately," As Amity explained what Principle Bump told her to say, Camila grows more scared looking as the information piles in. After Amity's finished, the single-mother is near the verge of tears.

"I see," Camila starts to fidget, scratching the back of her neck and tapping her legs with her fingers frantically. Amity can hear her mutter things like, 'not enough money' and 'too far, bebita'.

"I'm sorry to tell you all this, Miss Noceda," Camila gives a short nod. Amity thinks she didn't even hear what she said. "I'll be on my way." It's not like Amity can do anything else, which is a shame. Maybe Luz won't forgive her...

"Wait," Camila calls out quietly. Pausing herself from turning around, Amity looks back at Camila. "I know who you are, _Blight_." She says the last word softly, trying not to reveal who Amity is to anyone listing. The witch stops dead in her tracks, not even turning around.

"Did-" Hesitating on her words for a second, Camila talks clearly once more. "Did you hurt my daughter?" Her tone is scared and almost knowing.

Amity doesn't know how to reply.

Yes, she has hurt Luz in the past; through headlocks and broken fingers, she has. But Amity doesn't think that's what Camila means. Emotionally, of course. That's what she did 2 days ago. Mentally, however, Amity has no clue. _Did what I say affect her that bad?_

"I..." For the first time in her life, Amity doesn't have a comeback. "I don't- That's a loaded question... I-" She bites her lip, a nervous habit she got from Willow when she was younger. She turns to face Luz's mother but the words still won't come out.

"It's alright," Camila says suddenly. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to answer that." With that, she closes the door, leaving a confused Amity on her doorstep.

* * *

Luz had been to the hospital plenty of times. But never when she had to be carried in by her two friends, each holding her up by her weak arms. She couldn't focus due to the pain in her lip and wrist, not to mention her head felt like it was being beaten bloody by a nailed bat every second she breathed. Luz could feel her body being sat on a very uncomfortable bed, and her jacket being removed off her shoulders. The nurse quickly gives Luz some strong painkillers via injection, it instantly causes Luz to go giddy and unstable. She turns to Willow, who has her jacket in her hands.

"Hey!" Luz said, her head dizzy. "Don' touch that, it's mine!" She made grabby hands for it, which were stopped easily by Gus. Despite the protests Luz gave, Willow kept it away from her friend and Luz suddenly felt a bit too cold for her liking.

"You need it off, Luz," The plant witch told her bluntly. "The nurse needs to check your body for any more injures." The short-haired girl silently sent curses to Boscha in anger for what she did but calms herself with a few deep breaths.

After viewing everything inside the jacket - Luz's lockpick, a bunch of coins and Luz's pocket knife - Willow gives it to Gus, and he runs over to his bag and shoves it inside.

While the nurse prepares a room for Luz, her two friends have to make sure she doesn't run off like a child at a toy store. Due to the painkillers, Luz's body is somewhat weak at the moment, so Willow shouldn't have to worry much about it. Luz starts speaking in Spanish at random times, alternating between talking and singing. Willow doesn't know what she's saying, but it's entertaining to her and Gus, so it should be fine. Besides, it's an unusual way to pass the time.

(" _Puedo ver todos los colores y formas al mismo tiempo. Eso es tan extraño, genial y tonto_ ," Luz said while staring at her hands. " _¿Las frutas tienen sentimientos, Willow?_ " The Latina asked, leaning her head on Willow's shoulder.)

(" _Siento que deberíamos invertir más tiempo en aprender sobre la arena. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_ " She says while poking Gus' arm repeatedly.)

After 10 minutes, the nurse returns. She takes the three of them to a small room that has a single bed in it, as well as two chairs. Willow guides Luz to lie down in the cot, and as soon as the Latina does; she falls asleep. Mumbling about, " _Las aves deberían tener más derechos que los hombres_."

"That'll make things a bit easier," The nurse mutters under her breath. She turns to Willow and Gus. "You two can stay if you want, but I'll need you to be quiet, okay?" The two nod and sit down in the chairs. Willow spends her time remembering what the nurse looked like; short, with an uneven cut of brown hair she pulled in a small bun. She also had dull, dark green eyes and, behind her hair, pointed ears; a healing witch that used human methods for their patients was rare, but not unknown. Willow feels as though she knows the witch from somewhere, but brushes it off.

The pair sit there until Gus gets a message from his dad, who is asking where he is. After telling the nurse that she had to take Gus home, Willow leaves with him. They take their bags and walk out the large, sliding doors. 

The two stop when they see a certain someone stepping out a car and waving her driver off out of the drop off area. Two old friends, Willow and Amity, make eye contact. Yellow and green clash, then part instantly as Willow looks away. She ushers Gus to go ahead with a light push on his shoulder. He runs in front, passing Amity as though she was just another stranger to him.

The plant witch swore she heard a quiet 'I'm sorry' when she walked past Amity, but when she turns around the Blight is already gone, inside the hospital to most likely see Luz.

Willow bites her lip and goes to where Gus is waiting for her. She can deal with Amity later, just not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I added the 'high on painkillers' last second, and thought of what someone would say if their brain was all loopy. I'm sorry if the translations aren't funny, I tried. Please leave a comment, they're the main reason I'm still writing this. (And omg just over 3000 have read this story. I swear y'all are going to kill me)
> 
> (And @Drabbles_Of_Writing I see your mafia au 👀 and I know what I'm going to be writing after this.)


	7. This Is Me Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry about that. I was planning on making this chapter longer but decided not to. I like to keep y'all on your toes. The next chapter will be, hopefully, 2 thousand+ words.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

So, Amity's talk with Camila went somewhere. Somewhere she wasn't expecting. With the words, ' _Did you hurt my daughter?'_ running through her head a thousand times a minute, Amity didn't realise that her driver had returned until he honked at her. When she sat down in the back seat, she told him to go straight to the hospital. Those words still didn't leave her mind.

When Amity got out of her car and waved her driver off, she makes eye contact with a familiar green. As Willow walked past her, Amity said under her breath that she was sorry. But before Willow could say anything back, Amity was gone. She didn't need to confront her about everything yet. She'll do that after Luz is taken cared of. 

After talking to the receptionist about Luz, the Blight is directed to the room she was placed in. Though the bruises, split lip and her broken wrist (which is in a cast), the human looked better than Amity would've guessed. The nurse was off to the side, rolling out some bandages. Amity decided to pull out a chair to Luz's side.

"Could you let me have a minute of privacy with her?" The nurse turns around and, seeing a Blight, she left. Amity swore she looked like someone she knew but shrugged it off. As the woman walked out, Amity was brought back to Luz when she realised something. This may have been the first time that Amity has seen Luz without her jacket on, she once thought that Luz refused to take it off because it was precious to her somehow. But Luz might as well been wearing rags due to how broken it was. With holes and tears that were sewn up pathetically. After looking around the room, Amity couldn't find it, so she gave up and decided that Willow or Gus must've taken it.

Her yellow eyes, once again, drift back to Luz. This time she notices the many bruises that covered her body, on her jaw, arms and cheek. Remembering what she did that night, where she kneed and kicked Luz in the stomach, Amity pulls up her shirt slightly.

Almost all of the skin was an ugly mix of yellows, dark blues, and blacks. It was painful to look at, so to think Luz had to deal with this for 2 days was like being punched with pure guilt. Thinking of where else she hurt Luz, Amity's hand touches down on Luz back. It felt uneven and rough, compared with the human's usually smooth skin. Once again, the guilt returned, even worse now.

_Was this what her mother meant?_ Amity thought while moving her hand to gently cup Luz's face. _Did she have to see her child's bruises? Hear her child hiss in pain every time she moved slightly?_

Also remembering the Latina's slight limp, Amity's other hand carefully rubbed over Luz's leg, feeling the bump there. Pulling Luz's baggy trousers up to her knee, Amity sees the horrible yellow of her bruise, that of which covers almost all of her shin. Amity knew that she hurt Luz, but she didn't think it was this bad. Amity's ears flickered down, and tears settled in her eyes, just like they did 2 days ago. This time, however, she doesn't blink them away. And for the first time in months, Amity cries. A tear drops on Luz's cheek and rolls down, hitting the sheets under her. Amity rests her head on Luz's shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of her collarbone while covering it in tears. Despite knowing that Luz couldn't hear her, Amity murmurs apologies under her breath.

Being so caught up with her emotions, Amity didn't even hear her sibling walk in.

* * *

Emira had spent the last 3 hours looking for her idiotic brother. In the end, she found him, though he was higher than a kite and drunker than a sailor. After dragging him out of a party to his own car and dumping him in the back seat, Em sets herself in the driver's seat and rests her forehead on the wheel. From behind her, she hears Ed drunkenly ramble about something, probably about why his sister hauled him away from the party he was in. With a shake of her head, Emira starts up the car. She can crash at someone's place tonight, be damned of her parents. Just as she goes to reverse, her Scroll rings, the tune of it Emira set to one specific person. She smiles and answers it.

"Hey, cutie,"

" _Emira_ ," Came Viney's relieved voice. " _You finally called back_."

"Only for you," Emira only ever speaks this softly with her girlfriend, and this mushy too. "Why'd you call anyway? Not that I'm complaining."

" _You better get to the hospital soon_ ,"

"Why?" Emira asked. "You know I don't like the people who work there other than you and your mom." They were always mean to her, or a little _too_ respectful, Emira hated it.

" _I know, I know,_ " Edric starts to punch the back of Emira's seat, and she has to hold herself back from doing it to his face. " _But I feel like you need to come here. It's important, I swear_."

"What do you need me for, cutie?" Emira smirks, though Viney can't see it. "Need me alone?" Viney gives a 'shut up' before saying why she needs Emira.

" _My mom told me about a certain someone in the hospital_ ," Viney replies back. " _Two, actually_."

"Oh, who is it?"

" _Luz and your sister_ ," Emira's next words get stuck in her throat, and worry grows in her stomach.

"Are they hurt?"

" _Amity's fine, but Luz looked like she had a fist-fight with a shark_ ," Only half relieved, Emira asks where her girlfriend is. " _I'm in the hospital, obviously. And you better come quick, my moms planning to kick Amity out in about 3 hours_."

"I'll be there soon, birdie." With a laugh, Emira hangs up. But not before saying 'I love you' first. She stares at her Scroll for a few seconds, with a lovestruck expression on her face. Until a voice from behind her interrupts her, with Ed demanding that he goes back in the party. Stopping the urge of banging her head into the wheel, Emira pulls out and starts to drive in the direction of the hospital.

When she arrives and parks, she decides to leave her brother in the car; she'd rather not deal with him while inside a _hospital_. Emira locks the doors and walks in, and smiles when she sees Viney waiting for her, who was staring at her Scroll looking bored.

"Birdie!" Viney glances up and runs over to hug Emira. Following a quick kiss, the beast keeper grabs Em's hand and starts to lead her through the building. The Blight didn't question it, knowing about her girlfriend's knowledge of the corridors and shortcuts that the hospital had.

(Doctors and nurses alike waved and gave their hellos to Viney as she walked past them, some even to Emira. The twin decided that maybe they weren't so bad after all.)

After walking for about 5 minutes, Viney stops in front of a door with the number 247; Luz's room. With a parting kiss, Viney walks away, and Emira steps through the open door. To her left is a table full of medical equipment, like bandages and syringes, and to her right are two people.

Amity's hunched over Luz, her face in the human's arm. After closing the door behind her, Emira taps her sister on the shoulder. The sudden touch causes Amity to flinch and turn around, showing Emira her tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh Am," In an attempt to comfort her, Emira wraps her arms around her sister. She feels Amity's hands weakly grab onto her shirt before she digs her face into her shoulder. A hiccup escapes her, then more do, then Amity's sob comes back at full force. It's been years since Emira's sister showed any emotion besides anger, so this caught her off guard. Though Amity's nails dug into her back, Emira focused on Amity's emotions instead and started to slowly rock them back and forth. The sobs lessened after a while and, despite crying in her arms, Amity leans out of Emira's embrace. The older sibling wipes her sister's cheeks dry, receiving a quiet 'thank you' before silence fills the room.

But it's broken moments later, by Emira. "It wasn't your fault, you know that?" She keeps her voice low, trying not to scare Amity away. "You didn't hurt her, At least not in a way that affected her badly." If Emira had known that those words made Amity worse, she would've never said them.

"How is it not?" Amity's voice is cracked, threatening to break any second. It sounds so broken and cold, Emira almost doesn't recognise it. "If it wasn't for me, Luz would still be okay. She got hurt because Boscha doesn't know how to quit. She knows she can't hurt me, not physically anyway, so she's going after people that have no protection; people like Luz." Amity's hand moves to rest on Luz's cheek again, her thumb stroking the skin.

"Amity-"

**_"Visiting time is over. Please leave through the front entrance with all your possessions. Thank you."_ **

"Damn it," Emira mutters. "You're not gonna leave, are you?" She sees Amity give a small smile with a chuckle.

"They'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming to take me away from Luz." Her head drops back into the human's collarbone. After standing up and seeing Amity not move, Emira steps out the door.

"Just down kill anyone, okay?" Amity nods while Emira leaves through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I had to add vinira because reasons. The nickname 'birdie' came to me while I was reading a fic where Emira calls Viney 'pigeon', so that's where that came from.
> 
> (I changed the title of all chapters to Taylor Swift songs out of impulse, I hope you like that)


	8. Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to write. I had school work and revision to do so I couldn't do much. Anyway hope you enjoy!!

_Thank god, Ed passed out_. Emira's window is covered in little specks of yellow and green, and her car smells like a public bathroom, but at least Ed won't bother her anymore.

After an hour of airing out her car, Em hears Amity walk up behind her; the hard slaps of her shoes on the ground catching her attention. With her is Viney, who is carrying some white bags. Crooking an eyebrow, the older Blight nods her towards it.

"What's that for?" Viney gives one to her and the other to Amity. Inside are painkillers, bandages, aspirin and a big plastic tub labelled 'Arnica'. Emira recognised it as the cream she would rub on her bruises when she used to get into fights before she met Viney. It was a human medication, but luckily her mother never found out.

"This is all for Luz," From the corner of her eye, Em saw Amity lightly flinch at the name. Viney takes the bag from Emira and gives it to Amity. "She needs to take these every day until the pain naturally lessens. I've already told Amity all the details, so no need to worry."

"Hmm." Amity responds quietly, nodding slowly.

"You'll have to take her back home within 2 days. Some of the doctors here don't particularly like humans." Viney explains with a slightly angered tone.

"Alright, birdie," Emira turns to Amity. "Hop in the car. We gotta get home, it's almost midnight. Mother hates it when we're out passed 12." Another slow nod later and Amity's in the front seat, half-asleep. Emira takes this opportunity to pull Viney away from the car.

"How?!" Emira asks, confused. 

"How what?" 

"How did you get her away from Luz? She told me they were going to have to drag her away; kicking and screaming. As far as I know, she would've killed someone to stay in there!" Viney shushes her to stop Amity hearing them.

"All I had to say was that I had to do some checkups on Luz and that she had to take me to your car." In a lower voice, Viney speaks again. "I also might've told Amity that Luz would leave a day earlier too."

"Wha-" A loud pained grunt from behind Viney interrupts Emira's question. They turned around and was met with the person of their conversation. "Luz?!" They both yell, unknowingly grabbing Amity's tired attention. 

"Hola, linda doctora y ..." The human looks in Emira's direction for a few seconds. "¡Una dama verde más linda!" She laughs heartily and punches her fists in the air. But the momentum of her fist causes Luz to fall backwards, only to be caught by a very tired Amity ( _When did she get out the car?_ Emira wonders). "Vaya, eres realmente hermosa. ¿Eres un ángel?" Luz says to Amity, in a voice that showed her appreciation of Amity's... finer features.

Without a word, the youngest Blight proceeds to pull Luz into Ed's car. Luz began off as annoying; throwing her limbs around, yelling nonsense in Amity's ear, but after a minute she relaxed in Amity's arms, passing out. The Blight pulled her closer and walked to the other side of the car and opened the door.

She lays her down slowly, making sure not to touch the specks of puke on the seat next to her. Amity waits until Emira and Viney turn around to brush Luz hair out of her eyes. She had to hold back from placing a kiss on the human's forehead but chose to rub her thumb over cheek instead.

"You'll be okay," She whispers quietly. Standing up, she calls to her sister. "Emira! We got to get Luz home!"

"But Amity-!" Emira gestures to Viney in an obvious way. "-girlfriend!"

"Don't care. I will drive this car myself and leave you AND Ed here."

With that threat, Emira gives Viney a quick kiss, and an 'I love you' before jumping into the front seat. Turning the car on and reversing out of her parking space, Emira blows a kiss to Viney as she drove off. 

"You are such a bully."

"Be quiet and grow up, Emira."

"Yeah, _Emira_. Beee kiiiiiind." Edric is awake.

What a joy.

* * *

After driving for an hour and a bit, the three siblings arrive at Luz home. The same white house where Luz's mother left Amity confused on the doorstep. The same place where Amity learned of her mistakes and what she did. But she shakes her head, no need to dwell on the past, not when Luz is unconscious on the back seat.

Amity steps out the car and walks to Luz's door, but not before putting her hood over her hair. She pulls her out, hanging the human's arm over her shoulders. As she does this Emira, who is also hiding her hair, unwilling drags Ed out the car. Surprisingly, he's still awake. But he's on the verge of throwing up again if his face is anything to go by. He's almost as green as his hair.

"Why are you pulling him out?" Amity asks. They're at Luz's house, he has no need to be out."

"He needs fresh air and a fresh bush," Emira tells her. "I'm not having him throw up _again_. I don't care if this is his car, I'm not smelling it for any longer." With that, Emira throws her brother in a hedge just in time for him to completely empty his stomach. Amity ignores this and walks to the door.

The steps, still worn, creaked when she walked up them. Maybe it's because of the added weight Luz gave as she leaned on Amity's shoulder, breathing peacefully. Securing her grasp on Luz with one arm, Amity knocks on the door with her free hand, before placing that hand on Luz's waist to keep her upright.

After a minute of no answer, Amity knocks again, this time with a bit more force. Still, no one opens the door. Looking behind her, Amity sees that Edric has finished and that Emira is dreading even coming near him. To her side, Amity sees that Camila's car is no longer in the driveway or garage.

"Em!" Amity calls out. "I don't think anyone's home!"

"Well," Emira replies, poking Ed with her foot. "That's not good. Do you know where the key is? We can't just bring her home, Mother will _murder_ us."

"I know, I know," Amity gently lowers Luz to the ground, paying mind to her injuries. When the Latina is safely sitting, The Blight starts to look for any spare keys. She looks everywhere; the mat in front of the door and the many plants that sit beside it. Even the handrails that lead up the stairs, but nothing stuck out. She was about to give up when a flicker of silver hit her eye; wedged between the stairs was the spare key.

"Smart." Amity mumbled under her breath. After pulling it out and sliding it in the keyhole, she picked Luz up and opened the door. When Amity was here earlier, she couldn't see much of the interior of the house. But, looking at it for the first time, it seems peaceful and homely like the outside.

"Em, I'm going in! Make sure Ed is in the car!" Amity heard a 'yeah' as she stepped inside the home. When Amity had to go here before, when Luz slipped and punched Amity's throat, she couldn't focus on much. All she could remember were blurs of colours and the feeling of Luz's hands guiding her through the corridors. Then Luz called Emira and Amity was out.

The youngest Blight's first impression, now she can think clearly, was that the house was the complete opposite of Luz. It's neat, clean and had not a single thing out of place. To Amity, it felt unnatural. For someone like Luz to be living in a house that's as clean as Amity's own, it felt off.

But her opinion changed when she climbed up the stairs (which was very difficult due to a particular unconscious human in her arms).

Clothes, trash and things Amity couldn't even identify were thrown all over the floor. In some places, the wall was covered in either ripped wallpaper or holes. There were three doors in front of her, each with varying levels of damage. If Amity had to guess anything, Luz's room was properly upstairs, while Camila's room is on the ground floor, which is why one floor is clean, and the other not so much.

It wasn't too hard to find Luz's bedroom. Considering that only one door out of the three was just lightly scratched and had little to no other damages on it. But that's not to mention the many little red x-marks that were spray-painted all over the white overlay. Whenever Luz vandalised something, which was often, she tended to do so by covering it with red paint in the shape of crosses. Amity didn't know why, but it was Luz's personal symbol; so she hasn't bothered her because of it (for once).

It wasn't the first time Amity had seen Luz's room. She had seen it once before. In a video that Luz texted her a while ago on their private DM's on Pentagram. The video was of Luz staring at the dirty mirror in her room, telling Amity to hurry up and get ready for their casual fight of the week. Behind her were a messy bed and a drawer full of things on top of it on in it. And when Amity opened the door, she saw the same thing, but more this time.

The bed was still half-made, the mirror was dirty, and her drawer still had human things on top of it. Yet the rest of the room was worse. Like the hallway, clothes filled the floor, and the walls were somehow nastier in here; covered in half-done paint and ripped posters of human bands. Some parts had pockets of where Luz probably nailed something in. The floor had random things on the ground, things like books, plugs, an empty picture frame, her backpack and other things. Leaning against Luz's drawer were two baseball bats. One was untouched, seemingly new. And the other was painted red, with blank pieces of paper stuck to its surface.

Amity looked to her side, where the owner of the room was still hanging on to her. "You are even weirder than I thought," She says to Luz, despite knowing that she couldn't hear her. With a sigh, Amity walks over to the bed. "But you can't help it, can you?" She slowly lowers Luz on top of it, mindful of her bruises. After doing so, Amity makes sure to place a pillow under Luz's leg and neck; to keep her comfortable then throws her blanket over her. Seeing that she's done, Amity goes to walk out the door. But she stops herself and looks at Luz again.

The brunette is breathing calmly, she doesn't seem to be in any pain- so why did Amity stop? Without even thinking about it, she knows. She wanted to it when she put Luz in the car at the hospital. So when Amity walks over and sits gently on the bed at Luz's side, she knows what she's doing. Leaning over, she places a quick kiss on the human's forehead, then immediately runs out of the room to avoid being caught.

Unknown to her, Luz had been awake since Amity spoke to her outside her room. While her memory was foggy and she didn't open her eyes, she remembered Amity calling her weird. And telling Luz that she 'can't help it'. 

But what she did remember was what just happened. Feeling Amity kiss her, even just for a second, felt... nice, somehow. Despite everything that's happened, Luz liked it. It's been a while since Amity was gentle with Luz. The first and only time before now was when Amity went too rough with Luz when she forgot that human bodies are more delicate then witches during a fight. Back then, Amity didn't care how weak Luz was, all she cared about was getting her anger out on someone. So it surprised Luz that, when Amity decided to scratch her arm with her nails, causing blood to seep out her skin, Amity helped her. And even said 'sorry' for it (if you count her saying "I won't do it again." in a quiet voice as an apology).

So now that Amity's being nice to her; Luz asks 'why?'. Why would Amity, a Blight, care about a lowly human like Luz? That 'lowly human' doesn't know that she'll learn why in the next few hours.

* * *

Her face was red, wasn't it?

Following her running down the stairs and pushing herself out the front door, Amity tries to hide her face with her hood. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. Because Emira started to laugh at her the second she saw her little sister, calling her 'smitten Mittens' and listing a bunch of red fruit to describe her as. Emira only stops when Amity threatens to tell Viney that she's bullying her. Something that always works in an argument to win.

As Amity glares at Emira from the stairs, she makes her way to the car. Opening the door and leaning in, she pulls out Luz's medical bags and starts to walk back into the house.

From behind her, she hears Emira call out. "Y'know Am, I think someone will have to stay here with Luz to watch over her," Em tells her as she kicks her brother in the back seat.

"Why?"

"Do you want an injured, high on painkillers, 17-year-old who is 6'0 tall to be running around her neighbourhood yelling about magic and witches? Or do you want to watch over her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?" Emira asked, genuinely curious.

"I-" Amity stammers. "I- I mean..." She lets out a sigh. "No. I'll stay. But only until her mom comes back! When she's here, I meet you at the end of the street so you can pick me up, okay?" Emira smiles happily.

"Alright," Nodding, Emira walks to the driver's seat and gets in. "Be good!" Amity hears as Emira drives away. Her fingers tighten around the bag's handles as she walks back in the house, kicking the door closed behind her.

Just as she starts to walk up the stairs, something catches her eye in the kitchen. On the table was a note with messy scribbled writing on it.

> _Luz._
> 
> _I need you to be well-behaved, and I need you to be understanding. I trust that you will read this and that you listen to what I'm telling you. I may be gone, but that doesn't mean that you get to break the rules I've given you: no parties and no more than 5 people are allowed here at once._
> 
> _I know you hate it when I leave, but I have to. I promise that I will be back within 2 days._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Tu Madre._

It was a note to Luz from her mother. _I better give this to Luz when she wakes up._

Walking up the stairs with the note and the bags in her hands, Amity opens the door. She expects a sleeping Luz but is met with the human sitting up in her bed, looking out the window.

Amity doesn't move an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment; they boost my self-esteem by so much it's scary.


	9. Stay Stay Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting new chapter with 2k words? Just a few days after already posting a 2k chapter? More likely than you think.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. :) ;) :)

The peace and quiet wouldn't last long. From what Luz could see, staring out the window, Amity and Emira argued with each other about something she couldn't hear. A few seconds later Amity disappeared from her sight after Em drove off with Ed. The sound of a door closing from downstairs filled Luz's ears for a moment, but the noises of passing cars and birds replaced it. Amity didn't go upstairs immediately, around a minute goes by until the hitting of shoes on wood appears. Combined with the rustling of paper bags slapping each other, the soothing noises of birds stopped, and the footsteps were outside Luz's door.

Due to oiling the door at least once a weak, it won't creak when opened. But Amity walked in, not expecting to see Luz be awake and sitting up. Not a single muscle in the room moved; not from Luz, and definitely not from Amity.

The silence between the two lasted for a while, two, three minutes maybe- Luz still feels slightly lightheaded. But she takes a leap of faith when she turns around to face someone Luz thought she knew.

Though her muscles ached and her leg and neck burn with pain, Luz refuses to let it show. Even though Amity has seen so much already, Luz still wants _some_ dignity left.

"Amity," Her voice is croaky from the lack of use, a sting grows in her throat due to it; she needs something to drink. "What do you want?" Luz's tone is cold and unforgiving, she thinks Amity knows why.

The Blight doesn't respond, biting her lip. Instead, she hesitantly walks over to Luz's drawer and lays the two bags down. In her free hand is a piece of paper with writing over it. After giving it to Luz, Amity takes a step back and crosses her arms.

With shaking fingers, Luz grasps the paper. Her mom's handwriting is clear to see, with cursive e's and tall l's. It takes Luz a few times to read through is properly, her eyes kept skipping lines and letters randomly. Most likely a side affects from the hefty amount of painkillers she had.

Eventually, every word is read. And Luz asks one thing out loud.

"Why is she gone?"

"Some stuff happened that she didn't mention," Luz jumps slightly, completely forgetting that Amity was there. "I can tell you, if you want."

A second passes before Luz slowly nods. "Yeah," The pain being too much for her, Luz lies back down on her bed. It was then she realised that her pillows had been fluffed and that one was under her bad leg. Amity must've done it. "Give it to me."

"As you wish." Even if they're not talking about _that night_ , Amity's just glad they're having a conversation again.

* * *

"Legal action." Luz says after Amity tells her why her mother isn't present.

"Yes," Amity replies with a sigh. "That's right." She can't think of what to say. What would she say? The last time Amity brought up Luz's mother before this, it ended in disaster. Amity can't let that happen again.

"Huh." The human says, looking at the roof of her room with a blank stare. She drops the paper on her drawer and lowers her arm onto her chest, tired and weak.

Just like it was a few minutes ago, silence fills the room. Luz doesn't move, doesn't talk, doesn't do anything. All the movement she does is in the form of her shaking hands. Cautiously, the shorter girl steps closer to Luz. A few steps later and Amity is right next to the human, her knees touching the frame of the bed. But Luz had yet to acknowledge her.

Even after Amity sits down on the mattress and slowly places a hand on Luz's leg, the human still doesn't move. So Amity sits up the bed, next to Luz's torso, but no movement happens. It was until Amity moves her hand from Luz's leg to her cheek does she get a reaction. One is wasn't expecting.

Luz leans into Amity's hand, almost nuzzling the warm skin. A shaky sigh leaves the Latina's mouth, her body relaxing, and her eyes closed in content as she does so.

Neither move, they didn't have the heart or strength to even think of it. After a while, Amity, due to hunching down slightly, decides to do something she would never do before. She removes her hand from Luz's cheek, causing a whine to leave Luz's throat. _Adorable_. But she does that to do something risky in turn. Amity turns her body, so her back is to Luz, and lies down next to her. And while the bed is fit for just one person, she somehow doesn't fall off.

Expecting so many different outcomes, all negative, Amity prepares herself to jump up and leave. Yet Luz does nothing for a second except opening her eyes to look at Amity. It was when the Blight feels an arm stretch under her and pull her closer does she realise she made the right choice. A blanket covers her body after a second later. (As this happens, Amity desperately tries to forget she called Luz, of all people, adorable.)

Just as Luz did, Amity nuzzles into her, on her warm collarbone. Leaning over to wrap her arm over Luz's shoulder, Amity hears the human talk for the first time in at least 10 minutes.

"Was it my fault?" _Right. The legal action._

"No," _You could do no wrong in my eyes._ "It was Boscha's. Don't worry, I can bribe my father to help her family back down."

"Promise?" Luz's voice has never been so quiet before, never so soft. It would be a sin if Amity didn't say it back.

"I promise."

They pull each other tighter together.

* * *

It was morning before they even woke up. Rays of sunlight hit Luz's eyes, causing her to wake up. As she tries to sit, up she finds she can't. A weight rests on her torso, stopping her. As well as a leg on her stomach, hurting her slightly.

When Luz opens her eyes, all she can see is lime green and dark brown. A combination she can recognise from anywhere.

Except for her bed, her own personal area. Emphases on 'personal'.

"Oi, Blight," Luz shakes her a few times. "Get up." Another shake, this time an arm swatted Luz's hand away and gripped on her shirt. Usually, Luz would love to have a pretty girl cuddle up to her, but when said girl's nose is freezing cold Luz tends to think otherwise. 

( _Did I just call Amity pretty_? _Have I gone insane_?)

"Amity I swear I will push you off,"

"You wouldn't dare, Noceda," Comes from a muffled voice that Luz can feel more than she can hear. "I'll kill you."

"Sure. Can you get off though? You're pushing into my stomach, and it hurts a lot," Amity was up and off within a second; Luz had never seen her move so fast. Or look so worried. "Hey, hey, I'm okay. It was just an ache, I swear. You can lie back down, it's okay." Luz reassures her, yet Amity still has a scared look in her eyes.

"If you say so..." She lies back down next to Luz, but her legs are to herself, and she's not touching her in any way. To distract herself, Amity starts to fidget with her hands until Luz takes them in her own; warming the Blight's cold fingers. It's awkward, due to the cast on Luz's wrist, but it somehow works. Reaching down with her spare hand, Luz pulls the blanket back over them, and Amity is comfortable once again.

They lay quietly together, in a type of bliss they haven't felt with each other since last night. Throughout the calm moment, Luz slowly inches Amity closer to her. And the witch accepts the idea immediately, stuffing her face into her shoulder. The past couple of days made Amity think about things she'd rather forget. But now, Amity realises something that makes her scared and happy at the same time. The last few hours caused Amity to take risks and do things she would never do, and she knows why. Bottling her emotions down due to her family name, her status and so many other things made Amity forget how to feel. 

But when she hurt Luz those nights ago, she felt angry, upset and _guilty_. When she saw Luz again at school, blood on her chin and limp in her leg, she felt almost scared of what she did. When she saw Luz in the hospital, she blamed herself for Luz's condition, even if Boscha made it worse. And when Luz accepted her with open arms to lie next to her; Amity felt fortunate to be there.

That bottle of emotions her mother forced her to keep under lock and key shattered, now Amity feels things like she used to. A specific feeling, one she hadn't considered in so long, resurfaced along with the others. One that Luz brought back. But Amity will be quiet about this one; who knows what could happen if she says any about it.

So instead, Amity pulls Luz closer to her, enjoying the endless amount of peace she gets to experience.

But all good things must come to an end, like always.

"Can I ask you something?" Luz says softly, leaning her head to the side and knocking it into Amity's fluff of hair. It grabs Amity's attention rather quickly.

"What is it?"

"Did you mean it?" Amity can feel Luz tense up slightly.

"About what?"

"What you said about my mom. A couple nights ago."

_Oh_.

Amity knew that this talk would happen. The two of them had been avoiding the other and not talking when they should've. She thought she was prepared for this, but she was having doubts about her own ability.

"No," Amity can feel Luz's hand squeeze in her own. "I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you would react like _that_."

"Does your nose still hurt?" Removing one of her hands from Amity's grasp, Luz taps her nose slightly, causing Amity to shake it off.

"Not really, no. I went to the hospital after and they patched me up just fine." The Blight grabs Luz's hand from her nose, totally not craving the warmth it gives off. And again, their talk is cut off for a moment until Luz speaks up.

"... Are you sure you didn't mean what you said?" Moving her head so she can look the human in the eyes, Amity reassures her.

"I know _I_ didn't mean it. I understand now that you have different relationships with your parents And I-"

"I don't have parents. It's just my mom and me," Luz interrupts quickly. Amity realises the mistake in her thoughts.

"... Right... Sorry." Just as she tries to move away from Luz, the human drags her back.

"Don't think anything about it."

Amity goes to talk, but when Luz starts to rub her temple in obvious pain, she remembers the medication Luz was meant to have _last night._ She sits up and reaches over at the bags. One has backup pills, and the other has the main ones. After pulling out the painkillers, she drops them on the drawer and runs downstairs, leaving the door open. Leaving Luz wondering if she did something wrong as she stares at the small, white tablets left on her drawer.

* * *

_I'm such an idiot. I'm_ such _an idiot. Why did I bring that up?! Am I dumb? Probably. Will she ever forgive me? NO._

The monologue in Amity mind was screaming, while her body is steady as she fills a glass of water for Luz. When she starts to walk out of the kitchen, she can see picture frames of (who she think is) Luz and her mother. In most of them, they're together, in the others Luz is alone, holding something that her mother thought was an achievement. Books, basketballs, even medals were younger Luz's hands, all while she was grinning happily.

_What happened?_

Amity shakes her head at the question and walks back up the stairs as if she saw nothing. It's not her place to ask anything, anyway.

* * *

For a while after their fight a few days ago, Luz hated Amity. She was a Blight; wealthy and uncaring to those around her. Why would someone like her care for someone like Luz? Truth is Luz doesn't know, and it could take a while until she finds out. But for the last several hours, Amity has given no reason for Luz to hate her. In fact, it's the opposite. She helped Luz get home, tucked her into bed, made her comfortable. A Blight would never do that. Blights don't care.

But Edric and Emira do. Since she's known them, they've only ever been kind to Luz. And while she can't (and would never) speak for their parents, Amity said that her father might help bail Luz and her mother out of the legal action from Boscha's family. So maybe he has a heart, even if it's small.

And if Amity is anything like her siblings; maybe she can have one too. The past couple of moments has shown she might, after all. She did say that she didn't mean what she said about her mother, but what about her father? Did she intend that? Maybe Amity is just manipulating Luz into believing her _so she can backstab her again-_

Before her mind could derail, Luz is brought back to reality when she hears Amity's footsteps outside her door.

* * *

"You're back," Amity catches Luz say when she walks back into the room. "I thought you left."

"And leave you here alone? When you're in pain and has two bags of prescribed drugs. I'd rather not," Comes her snarky reply. She places the drink on the drawer next to the pills. "Drink this and have those painkillers, it'll help with the pain." Amity knows she's distracting Luz from their previous conversation, but is glad that Luz is taking the bait.

"Why should I believe you that they're painkillers?" Luz returns, equally snarky.

Amity almost throws her off the bed. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it months ago. And for various reasons, ones that I will not be telling you,"

"Yeah yeah, just..." 

"Just what?" Amity asks, inching closer.

"Just help me drink the damn water. My wrist still hurts like hell." To prove her point, Luz waves her fractured wrist, which is wrapped in a cast, only to wince in pain due to the movement.

With a chuckle, Amity sits on the bed and helps Luz take her painkillers.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amity asks quietly after giving Luz her painkillers and other medications. She's still sat on the bed, her knee to her chest with her chin resting on it. Dragging her temptation to grab Luz broken wrist down, she wraps her arms around her shin.

"No," Luz tells her, sitting up. Her hands push her up behind her and, while it's uncomfortable, it's better than having Amity look down at her. Seeing Amity's ears flicker down, Luz adds onto her words, almost unwillingly. "But I guess we should." The ears flick back up.

They look at each other for a second, then Luz starts talking. And this time, Amity doesn't say anything to stop her.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Viney has two people walk up to her. She can't see them, as her back is to them, but their silhouette gives away who they are. One is tall, though not by much, and has short, messy hair, and the other is very small, obviously vertically challenged, with a low cut of hair.

"Willow, Gus," Viney stands back up, her back cracking and her hands covered in dust from the medical supplies she's carrying. Turning around, she's met with the two students faces. "Visiting time is over, sorry to say. And Luz isn't here, so you know."

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Gus asks, wrapping his arms around his body. It _was_ rather cold, Viney realises. "Is she okay?" He suddenly gasps dramatically. "Is she DEAD?"

"No no," Viney tells him, patting his head. "Luz is fine; Emira and Amity took her home to take care of her. I made sure to give them all of Luz medicine she would need so you don't have to worry about that, okay?"

"I thought that Luz would need some more time to recover?" Willow crosses her arms and steps just forward of Gus.

"Yeah but..." After two words, Viney gives up on reassuring. "I don't know. If you want to know anything, just go and ask Luz. Dare I say, she knows more than I do. So go on, I won't stop you."

The two teenagers nod and they walk off back to Willow's car. From behind them, Viney shakes her head.

"Could've at least helped me," She mutters under her breath. "Oh well. At least Emira's with Amity, keeping the peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Remember to leave a comment It helps me a lot!! I hope this was a good chapter, I was very tired when I wrote half of this so if there are any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> (Also Viney is best girl, no I don't make the rules; but I do repeat them)


	10. betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, reading the comments of the last chapter: Wait you guys actually like my fics? I thought it was a joke.
> 
> (Am I uploading consistency for once? Good for me, I guess.) This one is just under 2000 words I think. I hope to have the next one be out in either 3 or 4 days.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

They look at each other for a second, then Luz starts talking. And this time, Amity doesn't say anything to stop her.

"I'll admit, I hated you for a while. After what you said about my mom, I didn't know how to react. I was angry at you and had no way to control how I felt," Slowly, Luz crosses her legs and rests her elbows on her knees. Amity almost mirrors her out of impulse. "I walked to Eda's place after the fight because I didn't have the heart to come back here," She looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers. "I patched myself up and slept for like... 11 hours, _heh_." 

Who would've guessed that a chuckle could cause a lump to grow in the back of Amity's throat? It's been a while since she's heard any sort of positive emotion come out of Luz. Sure, when she was loopy on painkillers, she sounded like she was having the time of her life. But those have worn off. The laugh might've been fake, but Amity's just focusing on good things this time. And unconsciously sits just as Luz is, something that the human didn't see.

"What did you do after that?" Amity asks quietly, hoping that she didn't mess up again. Luckily for her, Luz kept talking like she did before.

"I sat in my car and scrolled through Pentagram to distract myself. That's when I found that video of you walking to the hospital," Looking up from her fingers, Luz glances at her companion. "Have you seen it?"

"I distanced myself from all types of media when I got my nose checked out. But I have seen it, unfortunately," Her arms tighten around her leg a little more, like she was making herself smaller. "Do you know who filmed it? Does anyone?" Luz is silent of a second, quietly thinking before nodding and leaning her body back to look at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Apparently, Matt did," Luz grabs the bedsheets in a firm grip. " _Maldito asqueroso_." The human mutters under her breath, just loud enough for Amity to hear. (The slight growl in Luz's voice is something Amity not going to forget for a while.) "But there's no need to talk about that. Matt learned his lesson." Luz causally smiles as she remembers how hard she hit him. Her fingers still hurt from the force of her punch. She lets out another breathless chuckle, failing to notice how Amity's lips turned up slightly. "Anyway, back to my little story."

After moving her back against the headboard so she can look at Amity when she talks, Luz starts again. "My mom found me at Eda's place and took me here. It was pretty... emotional between us," She adds the last part on like it was an afterthought. She shakes her head from what happened and continues. "Then, Hexside happened. My leg and stomach still hurt like hell, and the fight with Boscha didn't help." Amity places a hesitant hand on the limb Luz mentioned, and, surprisingly, the human didn't push her off. In fact, she rests her own hand on top of Amity's, weaving their fingers together.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much anyway," A comfortable silence goes over the two. Not including last night, things haven't been like this for a while. _It's nice_ , Amity thinks as her fingers curl around Luz's. Unknown to her, the human is thinking the same thing.

Clearing her throat, Luz continues again. "After the fight, I could barely stand on my own. Willow and Gus threw me in the back of Willow's car and took me to the hospital. I can't remember much, but I do know that I was very high on painkillers for like 20 minutes before passing out. I think I said something about birds..." Amity looks at her with a weird expression, almost concerned. "Hey, don't look at me. Those were the drugs talking." Luz sits back up, wincing slightly at the pain on her nape. She rubs it lightly, and a few seconds later, she stops; looking like she remembered something. Amity raises an eyebrow, pretending that she wasn't staring at Luz's face by moving her attention to their entwined hands.

"What is it?"

"Did I say anything... out of the ordinary while I was high?"

Thinking for a second, Amity shakes her head. "I don't think so," Relief washes over Luz's body. "But you _did_ call me something like... hermosa... I think." A surprised look replaces Luz's once calm posture. "What does it mean?"

"Er..." Biting her lip, Luz turns her head away. "Nothing to worry about, I swear!"

"If you say so," _I know what I'm going to search up later._

"Yeah," Slowly, Amity reaches for Luz's other hand, which was lying next to her side. From where Amity was sitting, she couldn't see the blush running up Luz's neck and fill the tips of her ears, hidden by her messy hair.

"A-anyway. You were there with everything else after that so... I guess I'm finished." Luz said with a small smile. The action brought Amity's attention to the tiny cut on her bottom lip. _Did Matt do that? Little brat._

"I guess you are." The Blight returns with a smile just as small. But it disappears shortly, replaced with a frown while Amity's shoulders sink down. "Do you... want to talk about _that_ night?" Luz stiffens, her fingers twitch in Amity's hands. The witch's ears flip down, and she almost pulls away from Luz, but the human speaks up with a nod.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

"WILLOW SLOW DOWN!"

"No."

"You are forcing unwanted attention onto us! Plus I'm too young to die!" Gus was clinging onto the worn-out leather seats of Willow's car, hanging on for his life. "Why are you driving so fast, anyway?"

"I have to make sure Amity isn't trying to do anything to Luz," She whipped around a corner, almost throwing Gus on to the back of the car, but his seat belt held him down. "I can't- _won't_ let Amity hurt her again." Some sharp turns later, and they entered a quiet, small town, so different from the busy city they just left. Willow drove much slower now, due to the one-way roads that filled the area. Long lines of houses were laid out, stretching for, what seemed like, miles. The older witch has only been here a few times, yet she knows the way to Luz's home like the back of her hand.

It was just a couple of minutes ahead.

* * *

"As I said before, I hated you for a while. Of course, I know now that you didn't mean what you said, but it still hurt to hear."

"Hmm..." Amity isn't going to interrupt. And if this talk could help her understand the human she somehow made friends with, she wouldn't dare ruin it.

"Even so, it wasn't what you said about my mom that made me hate you," Looking down, Luz keeps eye contact away from Amity. "It was what made me punch you, no doubt about that. But it was what you said about... about my dad that caused me to hate you so much."

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Gus was calmer, now that Willow wasn't attempting to drive like a maniac on steroids.

She nods, her eyebrows crossed. "I do," She says, yet she's sure she passed it a few times. The windows on the truck are dirty, making it slightly hard to spot a white house when it looks the exact same as the ones surrounding it. "We'll be there soon." The way she phrased what she said didn't make it seem like a promise; it was a fact.

And it was. Just up the road, a small, white house with uneven bushes covering it, sat peacefully.

Willow smiled.

* * *

"Your dad?" Forgetting what she told herself, Amity replies, her voice shaking with anticipation.

Luz nods again. "He... he left when I was young. I only ever saw him once, and it was when he walked out the door," Though her tone is angry, the Latina's hands were shaking. If it was because she's mad or scared, Amity doesn't know, but she says nothing on the matter. Luz still isn't looking at her, and her hands tighten around Amity's fingers. "For a long time, I thought he would come back. Obviously, he never did, but I had hope. And in due time, that hope ran out when I was 10." The shaking spread over her whole body, her lip quivering as Luz tries to hide it. A weak, cold laugh is pushed out her mouth as tears fill her eyes, and Amity can't hold back anymore. She inches forward and wraps her arms around Luz's shoulders, careful of her neck.

A beat passes before Luz sinks in her arms, letting her emotions free. "I-" She chokes on her words. "I really thought that he would come back. But that dejando bastardo didn't even say anything before he..."

"Shh..." Comforting people has never been one of Amity's strong suits, preferring to just watch from a distance without getting involved. But this time, maybe she can try. Just for this stupid human that she loves so much.

...

_Wait._

* * *

"We're here,"

"Finally," Gus says as he throws Luz's jacket over his shoulder.

The two jump out quickly after Willow parks in the driveway, half on the road and a half on the gravel. A horrible stench fills their noses the second they start to walk to the door.

"What is that?!" Gus asks at Willow while covering his nose. After sniffing the air, it's almost scary how fast Willow recognises it.

"Puke, as far as I can tell. Let's just go," But before she does, Willow tells Gus to cover his ears due to them being in a human area. He does, with a beanie Luz left behind a couple of weeks ago and Willow does the same before she locks her car.

It's hard to see, but there are footprints visible in the gravel and on the stairs. One of the wooden steps has been pushed up slightly, and the key is still wedged in the keyhole. Luz once told Willow that some people in her community tend to cause problems on purpose; they would steal and hide peoples keys and other belongings. Of course, the items would be returned a few hours later, but Luz's mother was always anxious about it. So having the key just sit there wouldn't usually happen.

_Is she even here? She has to be, right? Maybe Someone is with her, probably Emira, and hopefully not Amity. Hell, I'd even choose Ed over her any day._

Slowly and carefully, Willow opens the door, taking the keys with her.

* * *

Of all the people, it had to be Luz, didn't it? Amity could've fallen for anyone, but it had to be a human that she hurt. She's known for a while that she's loved her, but she pushed it down. This is the first time Amity has ever acknowledged her feeling for Luz, and she's freaking out about it.

_It's just my luck, isn't it? I had to find out while she's crying in my arms. If I ever meet you, Lady Luck, prepare for the worst._

A sniffle grabs her attention back to Luz, like an impulse, Amity holds her tighter and closer. Almost tempted to climb into her lap to be nearer to her. And even though they were cuddling less than an hour ago, Amity tries to respect her personal space. Luz, evidently, doesn't care and pulls the Blight into her lap without a second thought, stuffing her face into Amity's collar.

It's peaceful. Until the sound of two voices rings throughout the house.

"Luz?" _Willow_.

"Are you here?" _Gus_.

The person in question freezes in Amity's arms as her eyes grow wide.

" _Fuck_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I project onto a fictional character again? Absolutely, yes.
> 
> (Also; cliffhanger again, hahahaha!)


	11. The Other Side of the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

" _Fuck_."

They both look at each other, scared about what could happen if Amity is caught. Hearing Willow's voice again is relieving, but the witch in her lap is all Luz's mind can think about. And to Amity, the redness and puffiness of the human's cheeks, from the crying she did, forces her attention away for a second. Yet another call from downstairs brings it back. "Luz?" Gus' voice is still far away; they have time.

"You need to hide," Luz's voice hitches. Even the mere thought of having Amity away from her causes her to be even more upset.

"I know," The realisation in Amity's tone as she slowly detaches herself from Luz's arms is clear. She hates this too, glancing to the side when Luz reaches out to her with her injured hand. "Do you know where I can?"

"Yeah, but..." Luz shuffles in her bed, biting her lip again.

"But what?" Amity asks quietly, hoping that Willow doesn't come upstairs any time soon.

Luz points forward, Amity follows where. The closet. Opening it up, she notices that there's not a lot of space to stand, but it'll work. "I don't see much of a problem with this."

"You don't?"

"Hm."

The sound of footsteps coming closer to the room get their awareness of the situation they're in; a knock on the wooden door is their reality check. Jumping off the bed, biting back a hiss, Luz pushes Amity in and closes the door. There are small slits on the door, allowing Amity to look through slightly.

She was right, it was cramped inside, but she avoids moving too much, as to not get Willow's or Gus' attention. Speaking of...

"Luz!" Gus ran forward, something green on his shoulder. An 'oof' comes from just in front of the door, Luz is still standing there. "You're not dead!"

"You thought I was dead?" Amity had just noticed how raspy the human's voice is. Despite just drinking water for her pills, the slightly rough tone of it almost gives Amity whiplash due to how _stupidly attractive_ it sounds. She didn't consider it before because of the emotional context of what was happening, but now...

"Well, you weren't at the hospital. So we asked Viney, and she told us that the Blight siblings took you here," Due to the angle of the closet, Amity had a clear view of the bed. She can see Willow and Gus lead Luz to sit down on the mattress and can hear her sigh in relief for the ease on her leg. The painkillers weren't strong enough. "Is that true?" Sitting next to her, Willow very gently pats Luz's back. Weird how they haven't noticed the puffiness of Luz's cheeks yet.

"Yep. Emira drove me here and put me into bed. Ed sat with me for a little bit until I woke up, which was just a while ago," It was a good cover-up. Until Willow asks her something.

"Do you know about the small puddle of puke just outside your house? Where did that come from?" _Goddamnit Ed._

"To be honest, I don't know." Willow sighs.

"Alright. Anyway..."

The three of them talk about the bags of pills on Luz's drawer. As they do so, Amity tries to get comfortable, a nearly impossible feat due to the number of things jammed into the closet. Tennis balls, bags, empty tins of food, old medals and clothes filled most of the small space.

_Clothes..._ A used jacket hanged from a peg to Amity's side, sitting peacefully. She knew what she wanted to do. But would she do it, and risk being spotted?

_Absolutely_.

Reaching forward slowly, the witch lifted the jacket off from where it was, taking it by its collar. Bringing it to her chest, she holds it for a second before giving in to what her mind wants.

_Just a whiff. It won't hurt, right?_

Pulling it to her face, Amity breaths in. Despite her not wearing it for the past week or so, Luz's scent is still present. For a while, Amity has known that the smell of smoked wood and metal was attracting. But being able to finally have it all to herself is like heaven. Being so caught up with what she's doing, Amity didn't hear Willow and Gus leaving until it was almost too late.

A rattle to her side gets her attention. "Amity?"

_... What in the fuck am I doing?_

"Amity." She could hear the doorknob shake and, in a panic, Amity throws the jacket on the floor by her feet, kicking it under some other pieces of clothing. Luz opens the door just after, seemingly unaware of what Amity just did.

"Hey," Hearing her own voice, Amity almost cringed. She knew her face was red, and her hair messy, but luckily her posture wasn't too bad. Standing up straight, she tried to speak clearly. "What is it?"

Luz raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Willow and Gus left. But they'll be coming back in around 6 hours, I think," Amity nods in response. "Apparently, one of Willow's dads needed help with something, she went off, and Gus followed her," Luz explained while shrugging.

Moving to her bed so Amity can step out, Luz sits back down on the edge of the bed, her feet flat on the ground. The human pulls her jacket tighter around her body, getting Amity's attention to it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Gus gave it to me. The two of them took it with them when they left the hospital. Willow didn't want me to lose it or have it stolen."

"Oh, okay."

An odd silence fills the room. Even though both were literally cuddling just a few minutes ago, the awkwardness of doing so sets in. The two avoid eye contact until Luz asks Amity a question.

"Um. Can you..." Amity turns to Luz, her arms crossed. The human mumbles something in her hands, the Blight was only able to get a couple words from what she said. 

"Can I what?"

Luz bites her lip and rubs her temples, her face still in her hands. Eventually, she sighs and looks at Amity clearly.

"Can you come over here and give me a hug?" That was not what Amity was expecting, but who is she to complain? With everything that had happened between them, a hug would do little to damage anything.

Giving the nervous human a smile, Amity walks forward, and Luz opens her arms expectantly. Amity, happy to be in her embrace again, slots her nose in Luz's collarbone. She breathes in, taking the familiar smell of Luz once over. It's much more potent this time, and, unable to hold back, the witch forces Luz back an inch to sit on her lap again. Not anticipating this to happen, the human wraps her arms around Amity's back, pulling her tighter towards her. It's just like before, but Luz has no reason to cry this time.

* * *

"You heard her too, right?"

Willow nods. "Of course. It was hard not to," Her grip on the steering wheel hardens slightly. "She was practically snorting one of Luz's old jackets. Not exactly quiet, now is she?"

"So why'd you lie to Luz about your dad needing help? Why not just ask her about Amity?"

A redlight; Willow stops the car and turns to Gus. "Because I highly doubt Amity got in Luz's closet without Luz herself noticing," She leans back in her seat, taking a sip from the black coffee she just bought.

"And if she did?"

"I would've told her to get out," A honk from a car behind Willow tells her the light's green, and she directs her eyes back to the road. "Simple as."

Gus nods, swinging his short legs on the chair. He looks out the window, watching as the sky starts to adopt a darker shade of blue, signalling how close it is to the afternoon. 

"And that story Luz told us; 100% fake. Ed would kill at the chance to draw on someones face while they slept."

"Can't deny that." Gus said as he rubbed his cheek. (He vowed to never go to a party without Willow after finding out someone wrote 'Matschiges Kind' in sharpie on his face because he fell asleep. It translates to 'squishy kid' in German if what Viney told them was true. The ink took 2 hours to clean off. A few people said that Ed did it, and Gus has never been normal around him since.)

"Anyway. There is something I need to... check up on."

"Who?"

Willow smiles coldly, taking another sip from her drink.

"It'll only be a second." The weight of the tiny bag of seeds in her pocket grows slightly heavier.

"That's... ominous. And it doesn't answer my question at all," Most likely breaking a few traffic laws, as usual, Willow speeds off. Right in the direction of the wealthy part of a witch neighbourhood. "Willow?"

"I'm just going to make a small detour, that's all."

"To where?"

Willow's cold smile gets slightly wider, almost a smirk.

Mattholomule ought to prepare himself, or a thorn-covered plant will teach him not to touch anyone Willow cares about. As a warning, obviously. Wouldn't want him to get used to it so quickly, now would we?

"Don't worry. I'll drop you off somewhere first."

* * *

Staying at Viney's house was the best course of action. With Ed always being on the verge of throwing up, Emira had to get him somewhere quickly. Fortunately, Viney's place was only 15 minutes away, and Emira was sure that Viney's father didn't hate her. Or, at least, cared enough about her to not force her out.

Leaving Ed in the car, Em walks up to the door, hesitating to knock for a moment before giving in. Inside, she could hear loud, slow footsteps and the sound of claws scratching on a hard floor.

The door clatters due to the locks being undone. As this happens, Emira realises that this is the first time seeing any of Viney's family (excusing Puddles, of course). Her nerves skyrocket while thinking this.

_This is meant to be a special moment. Why am I doing this? Ed, when- no;_ if _you wake up, I'm going to thoroughly slaughter you-_

"Hello?" A tall, nice looking man pokes his head out the door, pulling Emira from her thoughts. The resemblance between him and Viney is apparent. From the dark green of his eyes to the small spikes in his hair; most of his features remind Em of Viney.

"Good evening, sir," At this specific moment, Emira has never said anything so formal, not even to her mother. "Uh... How do I say this? I'm-"

"I know who you are. Don't worry about introducing yourself, Blight," His tone and smile, while happy and welcoming, was different from his words. "My daughter talks about you often."

"... She does?" Truth be told, she was expecting an overprotective man with a bite in his voice to give her the shovel talk.

He nods, still smiling. "All day," He opens the door fully, stepping aside to let Emira in. For a second, Emira's sure that Ed can survive a couple in minutes in the car. "Anyway, I'm Gryphon." He holds his hand out, and Em gives it a shake. _A firm grip, that's always a good sign._ The sound of claws returns in the form of Puddles, who jumped on Emira the second they saw her. Despite messing up her hair, Emira answers the hug with just as much love as they did.

To say that it's been a while since Emira felt safe around an adult would be an understatement. The last time it happened was when Amity forced her to go talk to Willow's dads, and that was almost a year ago. They were very friendly, nearly nothing like Willow.

"I'm sure you already know my name by now," They both laugh lightly, walking in and sitting at the table in the kitchen. "So, what has Viney told you?"

"So many things."

* * *

"Em? Where are you? It's soooo cooolddd," Edric said to himself, and hearing nothing, he thinks for once. "Wait, she's not here. I CAN BE LOUD, YEEAA-!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VINIRA SUPREMACY VINIRA SUPREMACY VINIRA SUPRE-
> 
> Me? Not giving Puddles a gender? In this economy? Yes.
> 
> (Anyway, here's my spotify playlist again: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hjhFh35V00qKnJu2k0jSO)
> 
> ((Also, @drabbles-of-writing is it ok for me to use the name Gryphon? Just so I know))


	12. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took so long. Some things happened and I got sidetracked. So here's an extra long chapter for you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The hug lasts longer than they expected, but they don't mind it; holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Neither talks, too occupied with making sure the other feels snug in their arms. Nevertheless, all good things must come to an end. Gently, Amity pushes herself away from Luz, sitting up properly in the human's lap and placing her hands on her shoulders. In turn, Luz tightens her arms that are wrapped around Amity's back even more. It takes a minute, but Amity finally asks Luz something that's been resting in the back of her head for the last few days.

"Um..." Even after cuddling up to her mere minutes ago, Amity's confidence with talking to Luz has depleted in a puddle of nothing. She hates how easily her emotions are affected by one single human. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Of course," Usually, Luz would reply with 'depends' or 'I don't know, can you?'. Yet lately, she's been more careful with what she says; choosing to be genuine rather than giving a snide remark. "What is it?" It's not a sudden change, but Amity likes her slightly more now. If that was even possible.

"I know this is a little behind track. And I understand if you say no to this or want to flat out ignore me after," Luz gives a questioning look, urging Amity to continue. "But can we... _I don't know_... start over? Maybe?" Her voice is quiet and soft at the end as if she didn't want Luz to hear. Yet the human did, and despite having second thoughts about Amity, Luz knows she can't hate her forever. Their 'friendship' isn't something Luz hasn't had in a long time. She's never had someone like Amity in her life before, at least not before Willow, back when they butted heads almost every day. But the times have changed; Willow's much more passive now, too tired to get involved when Luz needed to get her thoughts out. Finding Amity, understanding her and relating to her, has helped Luz for a while. Before her, the only way she got her emotions out was from smoking weed behind the school and the occasional fight. After Amity found out, she prevented Luz from fighting people or smoking because she was 'worried' that her personal punching bag would get sick. Having someone care about her wasn't odd, per se. It's just that Luz's mother never knew what her daughter was doing, was never in tune with her feelings enough. That and Amity isn't the type to care about others.

Starting over would mean that Luz could have Amity again. Without the threat of Willow wanting to use her body to feed her giant venus flytrap. Or having to keep this weird friendship a secret from others. Everything would be easier for them. With a chuckle, Luz replies, smiling. "I think that'll help this situation we're in. So, of course, we can start over,"

"That's good." Amity says, her body relaxing in Luz's arms.

"Just don't forget my name, alright Blight?" _That damn grin, I swear..._

"Shut up, Noceda,"

"Make me," The second Luz says this they both freeze, red in the face. Even Amity's ears are red if you look behind her hair. Which wouldn't be hard, with how they're rapid they're flapping. For a second, the ways Amity could _shut her up_ flashes through both their minds before Luz interrupts. "I mean- I didn't- I'll just.. stop talking for a while."

"Yeah. That'll help." Despite the awkwardness between them, Luz shuffles back slightly, trying to get comfortable, pulling Amity with her. But the green-haired witch moves too far forward, accidentally pushing Luz down, pinning her to the bed.

_I'm never going to recover from this, will I?_ If Amity's face wasn't red enough before, it is now. In a slight panic to move from the (lovely) view, the witch wraps her arms around Luz's neck and pulls them over, having them lay on their sides, red face to red face.

"Uh-"

"Be quiet. I want to distract myself from what totally didn't just happen." Amity says before running her fingers through Luz's soft hair, startling herself and Luz. Pressed up against the human's front, Amity twirls the human's hair in her fingers. Doing as she's told, Luz is quiet, allowing Amity to do as she wished.

After they lied down, the witch became more aware of the arms still wrapped around her body, keeping her close. She didn't say anything about it, though, to not bring attention to her very red face. Yet she has the feeling Luz has seen it already but had the grace to not mention it. Slowly, after a while, the human's eyes started to droop, only for Luz to try and keep them open. Even though she had a (surprisingly) peaceful sleep, her body felt weak from keeping up an act in front of Willow and Gus. Amity notices this and smiles, removing her hands from her hair. Even after _that_ happened, Amity's soft spot still hasn't been affected.

"Go to sleep, idiot," Luz nods, too weak to protest, and, after letting out a long yawn, falls asleep. The relaxation on her face allows Amity to see the heavy bags under her eyes. Despite resting for the last few hours, Luz has been stressed and angry at herself, giving no room for any peace in her mind. Amity almost wants to kiss away the bags, hoping to cure the sleeplessness that cursed this human she's become infatuated with. "What am I going to do with you?" Shaking her head, Amity sinks deeper into Luz's arms, content with her current position. And soon enough, she falls asleep as well, forgetting the fact that Willow or Gus could walk through the door at any time.

-

Willow's car stops outside a wealthy looking house, parking in the empty space in the driveway. Immediately, the lights from the second-floor flick-on. If you listen closely, quick footsteps slam down the carpeted stairs. The front door swings open, revealing a messy-haired Skara with no makeup and only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Her panicked state relaxes after seeing Willow's beat-up truck. Putting on her slippers, Skara walks towards it, tapping on Gus' windows with her nails. He rolls it down, turning his between her and Willow a few times before reclining his seat back to let them talk.

"Not to be rude, but... why are you here?" The exhaustion in her voice is shown through the yawn half-way through in her sentence. "This is one the 4 days where my parents aren't home this week. I really want to enjoy it." Seeing Willow is always a treat, but not when it so late at night.

"And you will," Willow tells her, taking the last sip of her coffee. "But I need a favour from you. You _do_ owe me, after all."

"Yeah, I do," She said, shrugging her shoulders as her face turns slightly red. "What is it?" Gus, only knowing so little much of Skara, that of her being friends with Boscha, was surprised to see her give in so easily. 

"I need you to look after him for a while," Willow says while pointing at Gus, who is even more shocked now. "Just, like, an hour or two at best. If I don't come back in at least four hours, assume the worst."

"And the worse would be?" Gus asks, already regretting asking.

"The cops find me," Skara goes to question, but Willow stops her. "Anyway, all I want is him to not be left alone, no swearing in front of him too. He's like a fire hazard, _no offence_ , and he can and will cause problems. He needs to be looked after, so just give him a bottle of water, he'll be quiet. Put on the TV on so he's not bored. Block the kitchen if you can. _Lock everything_. Don't give him too much sugar, he _will_ break a window." She counts all of what she said one her fingers, holding them up to Skara.

"Am I- Am I looking after a 9-year-old?"

"I'm fifteen, but that's close enough, I guess." Gus jumps out, landing next to Skara. _He's so short_ , Skara thinks. _Is he actually just a small child who excels in class?_

"Yeah, what he said," Willow reverses out the driveway after giving Gus his backpack and calling out, "Remember: four hours!" Her car drives off, leaving the two teens alone.

"So..." Skara starts but gives up on her sentence.

"Uh..."

"Do you... wanna... watch a movie you're not allowed to?"

He thinks for a second and nods happily in response. "Willow never lets me watch movies outside my age range. So yes! Can I chose?"

Skara tries to deny him, but who could say no to those eyes? They walk in, locking the door behind them, and Gus chooses a film of choice. He has an odd taste in horror movies, surprisingly.

-

Who would've guessed that sneaking into a wealthy, heavily guarded area would be hard? No Willow, that's for sure. High walls surround where she needs to go, blocking her off. Patting her pockets, she makes sure that that seed is still there, it was. Even after an hour of driving, Willow could keep it close.

While looking for any openings through the brick wall, Willow catches a small hole in the ground. It's a tight fit, but she'll get through. After wiggling to the other side, she gets to work. Barely avoiding the security's eyesight, Willow makes her way to the garden just behind the mansion. Not a single guard is present, and Willow walks on through to the centre of the area. A fountain is sitting there, a clear space of dirt around its perimeter. Kneeling, Willow pulls out the seed and digs a small hole, placing it inside then covering it up. Stepping back, Willow smiles knowingly before raising her arms in front of her. With a mere click of her fingers, the seed starts to grow, bigger and bigger. The familiar smell of marijuana greets her, and the plant begins to wrap around the fountain.

It would only be a matter of time before the guards find her, so Willow, still making her plant bigger, slowly starts to walk back to the wall she came in from. A flicker of light is shone in her direction, catching her eyes; one of the guards heard her. Without thinking, Willow quickly dives through the hole. Scraping her face and hands on the way out, Willow wipes them with her sleeve.

"Who's there?" The temptation to call out 'no one' weighs in Willow's mind, but she holds back. It's bad enough she was seen. Having her voice memoried would ruin the second part of her plan. Grinning at the guard on the other side of the wall, Willow walks behind the whole building into the woods. Pulling out her scroll, Willow dials a number.

-

"Y'know. I don't think I like horror movies that much anymore," Gus said as someone in the movies head is torn off by the villain. Fake blood covered the walls as a scream is yelled out. Thankfully, Skara turned the volume down before. "They're all _so_ bad." Digging his hand back in the bag, Gus stuffs his mouth with food.

"Agreed," Snacks and drink of all kinds were thrown over the once spotless living room. Skara cringed at the thought of cleaning it up and decided to just hire someone to do it for her tomorrow. "Don't tell Willow you watched this. She'll kill me." Gus nodded, a muffled 'okay' coming out his food-filled mouth before swallowing. With only the TV on and neither talking, the room fell silent until Gus spoke again.

"Say..." Skara nods her head in his direction. "What was the favour you owed Willow?"

"Oh yeah. That's... it's a weird thing, I guess," The witch runs her hand through her messy hair while tapping her leg with her other hand. "I can tell you about it if you want." Gus crosses his legs on the couch and turns to her, giving Skara his full attention as he nods to her.

"Go on. I've invested in this story already!"

"I haven't even-" Skara stops herself, knowing it won't go anywhere. "Okay, okay. Just be quiet until I've finished. This happened a few months ago..."

* * *

_The sound of a glass bottle being smashed woke some people up from their drunken sleep, including Skara. Due to her not drinking any alcohol the night before, she didn't groan in pain at the sharp sound reaching her ears. While they were getting the sound out their ears, Boscha wiped her clothes down. From what Skara could see, small pieces of wood stuck out her hair and t-shirt. That's... odd to say the least._

_Looking up to the noise, they were met with a disappointing glace from an annoyed Boscha. "Everyone Out!" Grumpy mumbles ran out from those awake as they stood up, stretching their cramped muscles. They knew better than to try and stay, going against Boscha was a death sentence. Few of them started to clean up the broken shards of glass she caused in a hope to not be on her angry side. Boscha's parents' summer house was littered with either people or trash in every corner of every room. Expensive antiques from all over the world are broken, stolen or 'modified', much to Boscha's inconvenience._

_As the people stumbled out the house, Boscha walked down the stairs to the basement, her legs feeling slightly sore. Before she reached the bottom, she called up to Skara. "Hey, Skara! Clean up: downstairs. Get your ass here now!" Dropping the plastic cups in her hands in the bag next to her, the witch runs to the stairs, where Boscha is looking at the basement area with... fear?_

_"Well, fuck," Her reaction to whatever happened intrigued Skara, when Boscha ran down to the centre of the room, she had a clear view of what scared her 'friend'. "Fuck. Fuck, fucking-fuck!"_

_The pool table was broken in half. A half a million pool table that Boscha's parents bought was broken with no way to fix it. It was one of the highest quality in the world. With a clean wooden structure and was big enough to fill the centre of the room. The size of it made it hard for Boscha to move before the party, so she left it there. She obviously didn't expect someone to break it._

_For once, Skara felt almost sorry for Boscha, though only a little. Karma slapped Boscha in the face, and, dare Skara to say it, she deserved it. An angry voice brought her away from her mind back to the person in front of her._

_"Who the fuck did this?!" Boscha ran around the room, grabbing people by their collars, shaking them awake while yelling in their face. "My fuckin' dad's gonna kill me! I'm going to bust the eyes out the fucker who did this." The last part was mumbled, just loud enough for an unexpected visitor hears from the other side of the room._

_"Hope you have fun with only only one eye, then." Boscha looks up, most likely hating that she recognises the voice._

_"Half-a-witch Willow. What do you want? And why would I have one eye?" Willow, wearing her usual coat with her hands in the pockets, steps forward with a grin. Her hair is messy like she just woke up._

Did she get drunk and fell asleep here? _Skara asks herself, silently curious._

_"You really want to know?"_

_"Yes, dumbass. Just tell me so I can kick you out," Willow pulls out her scroll, swiping through something until holding it for Boscha and Skara to see. The video was from last night, people shouting and drinking while others are talking in the background. "What are we meant to be seeing?"_

_"If you shut up, you'll see."_

_With a scoff, Boscha crosses her arms impatiently. After a minute of nothing, a much louder yell from off-screen is heard over everyone else. The camera points to the pool table; before it broke. It zooms out, and Boscha is now in the shot, smiling. Two later she runs forward and_ body slams _herself on the pool table, snapping it in half. In the video, Willow can be heard laughing in the background, along with other people._

_The witch turns off her scroll and pockets it, laughing the same as she did in the video. Looking to her side, Skara sees Boscha processing what she saw. The little pieces of wood in her hair and clothes make sense now, and Skara has to hold back from laughing out loud._

_"Hey, I just realised something amazing," Willow says, getting their attention. The grin on her face is directed to Boscha, not focusing on Skara at all. "I could, theoretically, blackmail you. For as long as I want."_

_"You wouldn't dare, half-a-wit-"_

_"You know that doesn't work on me, right?" Willow steps forward, knees hitting the wood of the pool table that divided her from Boscha. Her stance is tall, despite her height. From an angle, Willow looks almost taller than Boscha. "I don't care what you see me as. Your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore. All those little insults worked on me when I was 14, but things have changed. And, after hell freezes over, you'll realise that."_

_Except for the groans of the people finally waking up, the room was quiet after Willow's sentence ended. It has been a long time since someone was so forward with their view of Boscha. The last time it happens was when Amity broke up with her by setting fire to her lawn, and no ones come close to the sheer amount of hate in their actions after that._

_"I don't- your so fuckin-" Boscha takes a deep breath. "Just... shut up. Skara," She turns to her, pointing to Willow in anger. "Destroy her scroll."_

_"What." Skara asks in surprise. While Willow, who said the same thing, asked in a voice on the verge of laughing out._

_"You heard me. Do it. I can't let my parents know I did this-" Her other hand points at the table. "-because, as I said before; my dad will kill me. So go get it."_

_"Why can't you do it. Scared, Boscha? Are you scared of me?" Willow asked her mockingly. "To scared that I'll tell your dad what happened? Oh, bo hoo hoo." Willow made a babyface at her old bully, wiping her eyes fakely while pouting._

_"I'm not!" Boscha bites back. "Shut up!" Her yelling wakes more people up, and some sneak behind her to go up the stairs._

_"Aww," Willow's glaze shifts from Boscha to Skara, noticing her silence. "Why aren't you going after me? I thought big, bad Boscha would bite your arm off for not obeying her. I mean... I know you're far better than her in every way, and you're ten times nicer than she'll ever be. But you are friends with her, right? That's why you hang with her almost every day. Or is it because Boscha has no friends and has to pay you to be quiet about what she does?" Unlike before, Willow's voice is curious rather than mocking. Her posture was softer; slouching her back down to be closer to Skara's height. It was like they were equals. "Whenever Boscha's not around, you're nice. You don't make fun of people, and your other friends are nice too. So why_ her _of all people?"_

_"Uh-"_

_"That's enough. Get out my house."_

_"Not your house, but okay," Willow walks through them, her shoulder brushing Skara's for a second. Just before she goes up the stairs, Willow stops and makes eye-contact with Boscha's... lower eyes. "Also, by the way. I want you to be nice to Skara and her friends. Or-" She waves her scroll in her hand. "You'll know what will happen." A small chuckle and a few heavy steps later, Willow's gone. Leaving nothing behind._

_"Should I-"_

_"Go away. I'll hire someone to clean up. Just go away." No hurt is in Boscha's voice, only annoyance and a slight amount of dread. She isn't affected horribly at all, just angry for what happened and her parents._

_"O-okay," Skara runs up the stairs and out the door, avoiding sleeping bodies on the floor as she navigates through them. Just as she hoped, Willow was outside, staring off into the distance. "Willow!"_

_"Oh, hey. You got out," Willow doesn't turn her head or move her eyes, but Skara knows she's paying attention to her. "How was it?"_

_Skara shrugs. "It wasn't anything, really. All she did was them me to get out. So I did." Willow hums in response shortly before turning to Skara with a small smile itching on her side of her mouth._

_"I need you to know something; I think you're great. Anyone who is nice to Gus is good in my books. Just so you know," She clears her throat, reminding Skara of how scratchy her voice was earlier. "But. I did help you distance yourself from Boscha. So you owe me, is that okay? Just once, I won't go too overboard." Skara nods, a little distracted with how the sunlight is at the perfect angle to..._

No. nononononono. You are NOT crushing on Willow Park. You are not, I swear, you are not-

_... hit Willow's eyes just right. Due to how thick her glasses are and how messy her hair is, are Willow's eyes are usually hard to see. Skara noticed that, because of the wind around them, Willow's hair and clothes waved slightly. The movement reminded Skara of a cheesy romance movie she watched a few days ago. A moment in that was so similar to the situation between her and Willow._

_"Skara?"_

_"Yes- what is it?"_ How long was I being gay for? How long was I bei-

_"I asked a question. About if you could hold a favour for me?"_

_"Oh yeah! Right, that. Um... yeah, I can hold one." God, this is so awkward._

_"Yeah..." Willow steps back, standing to her full height. (Skara was not focusing on that Willow is taller than her by at least 3 inches, no she was not.) "See you around. I'll call if I need you."_

_"But you don't have my number," Skara goes to pull out her scroll, finding the pocket empty. "Are being serious?! No!"_

_"Scroll missing?" She nods. Willow smiles again and reaches in her pocket. She pulls out Skara's scroll._

_"How? Where did you find this?"_

_"Some guy spiked the punch, and you fell asleep 'cause you drank it. Someone tried to steal your stuff, so I stayed with you all night and pocketed your scroll just in case."_

_"Oh my God, thanks!"_

_"Don't worry about it," Willow hands it back to Skara, smiling even wider now. "Anyway, I gotta get back home. My dads want me for something. So I gotta blast, see ya!" She walks off, and Skara stares in that direction until she's out of sight. Her face feels hot._

_(Hopefully, this crush doesn't go as wrong as the one she had on Luz 4 months ago. (Amity still glares at her sometimes.))_

* * *

"I feel like you missed some information out at the end." After telling Gus everything but her newfound crush, Skara leans back on the couch, stretching her legs.

"No, I did not," Skara doesn't want this hyperactive child to know her secret. She would preferably tell _Amity_ then him, due to him having no filter with his words unlike her. "This is coming from the person who wasn't there. Compared to who was there."

Gus glares at her for a second before giving up. "Okay, yeah. You make a point, I guess."

"Good."

The two were about to start talking again before a knock on the door gets their attention. Gus immediately wraps himself in the blanket next to him, letting out a muffled 'not doing it'.

With a sigh and a yawn, Skara walks to the door and looks through the small window on it. A familiar figure wearing a coat is standing there.

"Willow," She smelled of weed but had a happy grin on her face. "What did you do?"

She chuckles lightly. "No more Matt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Vinira, don't get me wrong. But something about Skara and Willow drag me in like a hurricane. I need to know their ship name.
> 
> Not a lot of Lumity this chapter but they're will be more, I swear. ;)


	13. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw me disappear for two weeks no you didn't.
> 
> (Me, writing this at the early morning hours reloading Netflix 2 times a minute: Give me Carmen Sandiego or give me death you cowards.)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!!!

She chuckles lightly. "No more Matt."

Skara stares at her, her eyebrows scrunching together as she questions what Willow just said. "What do you mean 'no more Matt? Willow, what did you do?" The plant witch continues to smile happily. A little too happy, if Skara had to judge. "Willow did you... hurt him?" Sure, Skara had a big crush on the girl in front of her and would do anything for her. But she draws the line at attacking somebody, even if Matt's a prick. The smell of weed on her is suspicious, though. And if Skara paid more attention, the fresh scent of perfume could be smelled too.

Willow shrugs as if she didn't care or know. Looking a little closer at her, Skara sees that her green eyes seem cloudy and unfocused. They keep darting to random places for a while until they slowly settled on Skara's face. The two hold eye contact for an unknown amount of time, without realising how close they were until a voice called out from behind.

"Skara! Who is it?" Due to Gus' interruption, Skara notices that she and Willow's noses are almost touching. With a red, flushed face, she turns around, her hair nearly hitting Willow.

_Too close. Too close._

"It's Willow, Gus! Care to help me bring her in? She's a little... out of it right now."

"Okay!" The sound of blankets thrown around the room can be heard, if only lightly through the walls. As well as a few short footsteps.

"Alright," Skara says to herself quietly. "Let get you inside-" Just as she turns around, Willow falls on her. Skara's barely able to keep her up with her weak and tired arms. "Um... Willow... You okay?" Willow shuffles her feet slightly, attempting to stand up while holding on to Skara for support. Her arms ended up wrapped around Skara's waist, and she didn't let go after she fixed her footing.

"Never better!" Skara had some hope Willow would walk in by herself but instead, she collapses back on top of Skara. Her face ends up buried in her neck, cold skin meeting warm. Unlike before, she doesn't seem to want to move. And Willow's arms wrapped tighter around Skara, almost subconsciously.

"Willow-" Skara squeaks out, her cheeks even redder as she holds her crush up with shaky arms. "WillowwhatareyoudoingtomeIcan'tbreathe-"

"I'm here!" Gus runs around the corner, sliding on the smooth hardwood floor up Skara. With just one look at her unfortunate situation, he grabs Willow and (somehow) detaches her from Skara. Dragging her to the couch, he rambles to her about 'listing to her rules'.

Thankfully, Skara was, if only for a second, able to breathe again. Willow's overall presence and how close she was almost made Skara short-circuit and _probably die at this point in time_. But it's okay, and Skara is _fine_.

After a minute of cooling down (literally and figuratively), Skara walks back to the living room. She's met with an overtalkative Gus and a stoned-out Willow laying on her couch, who is nodding calmly. (Her big combat boots were set up against it on the floor. Gus must've removed them and put them there). To Skara's surprise, the room is clean; not a single piece of their food or drink was seen. Did Gus clean up because he thought Willow would be angry? Presumably, even though he might've just used his illusion magic to hide it. Both ideas work in Gus' case.

"Hey... Gus?" Skara calls out to him from the doorway.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"I need to have a one-on-one talk with Willow. Is it okay if you leave for a short while? It won't be too long, I swear!" He thinks for a second, putting his finger on his chin before nodding and leaving the room quietly.

The two girls are silent until Skara sits down next to Willow on the floor. Through hazy eyes and slightly cracked glasses, Willow sees her and smiles a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, Willow. Can I ask you something?" She nods, rubbing her fingers over a loose thread in the couch, but still paying attention to Skara. "I need to know what you did to Matt. Can you tell me?" It's like talking to a little kid. Willow's so high that she needs thing to be said slowly to her. Maybe that's why she didn't reply to anything Gus was telling her.

"I think I... called the cops on him. I think. And framed him for something he didn't do."

Skara blinks. "You did what." Willow sits up and rubs her hands together happily. Seeing an empty spot, Skara sits just next to Willow's legs on the couch.

"So- this is what happened. I think-"

\--

_While her scroll called the number she dialled, Willow ran._

_Hiding from any smart guards was easy if they tried to follow her. That one guard that saw her wouldn't be able to do much. Not after what she was about to do._

_Finally, after a minute, the number picks up. The person behind it sounds very tired. (And who wouldn't at this time of the afternoon?)_

_"Hello, this is the police department. How can I help you?"_

_"Yes, hello," Willow hates using her fake, innocent voice when calling the police. But it works to hide her identity from them. "I think I found something illegal." Willow has never wanted to rip her vocal cords out more than she has now. The cutesy voice she has to use hurts her physically._

_"And what would that be? Also, I need your name if you wish to continue."_

_"My name is Pinidae Zimmerm. And I think I saw someone dealing illegal drugs!" Willow's used many fake names in the past, but this one is her favourite by far. Though her soft and delicate voice almost made her gag after she used it._

_"Can you tell me where and I'll send someone down to help you. Can you keep an eye on them?" Through the call, Willow can hear the quick typing of a keyboard. She didn't know that some witches used human ways of communication. "Some officers are coming your way. Can you keep an eye on them?"_

_Willow tells them where she is. Just near Matt's house. The person behind the line mumbles about 'rich bastards'. Willow decides that she'll be nice to them in the future if need be. "Yes, I can watch them. Thank you for helping me." They hang up, and Willow breathes a sigh of relief. But it didn't last long._

_Putting up an act in front of police officers was one thing. Using the magic of a coven that you're not apart of is another thing._

Why the fuck is illusion magic so goddamn hard?

_It took a while, but it worked out in the end. Willow looked entirely different from usual, and could now begin the next phase of her plan. She sprayed some perfume on her to hide the smell of weed and held her head up high. Slowly, she walks to the curb in front of Matt's house and waits._

_Acting takes time to prepare, after all._

\--

"And after _that_ I-"

"Yes, yes yes, Willow. I love your story. But I just want to know what happened to Matt, okay?"

"OH! Alright, okay. This is what happened to him-"

\--

_"Thank you for telling us this happened. You were a lot of help."_

_"It wasn't a problem, officer," Willow said, still in disguise, as Matt is dragged away to a cop car. Little brat got what he deserved. "Always happy to help you sir."_

_The cop thanks her once more before walking away. Everything went according to plan. The unholy amount of weed in the garden was more than enough to get Matt in trouble. Not even his parents tried to bail him out. As far as Willow could tell, they've given up on him._

_If he hadn't messed with Luz and Gus, then this wouldn't be happening. All is fair in war, from Willow's perspective, anyway._

\--

"Sometimes, I forget how scary you are."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask another question?" Willow nods, still out-of-it. "Why do you smell like weed? I thought the perfume took the smell away?"

"Oh, it did," Reaching down to her pockets, Willow pulls out a small piece of rolled paper. Skara recognises it almost instantly. It was a joint used to wrap weed in. "But I added a better smell."

"Yeah, you did..." Not only did Skara have to babysit, but she has to hide the smell of weed from her parents too? Maybe tonight isn't going as well as she would've wanted. Though the girl on her couch makes her feel _things_ , Skara would rather not have to deal with her high for a while. It was then Gus, yelling about the lack of juice in her house, decided to come back to worsen Skara's growing headache. He slipped slightly on the rug between the two rooms and the glass he was holding fell out his hand, smashing on the ground. Willow found it a little _too_ amusing.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

This was maybe the... second- no- the _third_ time Amity woke up in Luz's arms. The latest one was just yesterday, where she almost messed up on her wording of things. And the time before that? They vowed never to speak of it to anyone, not even themself. (Back then, Amity would've pummeled Luz into the ground without a second thought. If it wasn't for her broken leg at the time, she would've done so. But a small part of her told her not to. Guess her mind was a little bit ahead of her.)

(Another thing Amity vowed to never say to anyone ever was that she could fell a slight rumble in the back of her throat. She swallowed it down and ignored it. Though... it _has_ been a while since that's happened. Luz never fails to lighten up past things that Amity hates, as always.)

Unlike last time, Amity woke up first. Sunrays weren't coming through the window by Luz's bed, from what she could see, the sky was black with small white dots sprinkled across it like a painting. Though the window is closed and she's under the covers, Amity is still so cold. So her only option is to huddle up against the one warm thing that was nearest to her. It just so happened to be Luz, who was also holding her even tighter than before.

From this position they ended up in, Amity laying on Luz's arm as their legs tangle against each other told Amity a few things. Too many things, to be precise.

Despite getting into fights every other day, Luz's hair is soft and allowed Amity to run her fingers through it with ease with little resistance. Only a few knots, which she gently pulls apart, stop her. _It's nice_ , Amity thinks, lowering her eyes from Luz's hair to her face. _I like it._

Due to being so close, the light coating of freckles on Luz's face was clear to see. It's something so unnoticeable, yet so fitting for her to have. On Luz's cheek, a thin, almost invisible scar going down to her jaw could be seen if you squint. How she got it, along with most of the others on Luz's body, is something Amity doesn't know. (One she does know is the one on her forehead, cutting through the near end her eyebrow, splitting it. Apparently, when Luz was young, she wanted to climb a tree. And the scar tells the rest of the story.)

A sudden, odd urge tugs Amity's body and mind. Without thinking, she moves her hand from Luz's hair to rest lightly on her cheek instead. And just like yesterday, Luz nuzzles into it instantly, sighing contentedly. But it's slower as if she was savouring it to remember for another day. The thought causes a slight blush to fill her cheeks as she starts to slowly rub her thumb over Luz's soft skin. Her hand is placed just under Luz's eye and her thumb brushes over the bags there. Throughout the night and past handful of hours, they've started to fade away. Slowly, but surely. Amity smiles and subconsciously lean forwards, tilting her head up slightly but stops before she can do anything.

...

Was... was she about to leave a kiss on Luz's face?

...

_I have never wanted to sink into a hole and decay into nothing so much before now._

Sure, she entertained the idea a few hours ago, but she wasn't going to act on it! And yeah, the thought of giving Luz a peck sounds (really) nice and all that, but Amity can't do that. What if Luz woke up, questioned _her and didn't want to talk to her ever again oh Titan no-_

But that wouldn't happen. After everything the two been through, Luz wouldn't throw it away because of a kiss, right?

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She mumbles quietly, hoping not to wake Luz up.

Instead of leaning up to her cheek, Amity goes down slightly, just where the scar mentioned before ended. For a while she just laid there, staring at Luz's jaw and occasionally rubbed the human's cheek again. Once again, a happy sigh leaves her mouth, and Luz shuffles forward to get more of it. With this new position, Amity is even closer now. Her lips just barely an inch away from Luz's skin.

_It's now or never, as they say._

Amity closes her eyes and pushes her head forward, gently kissing the scar as she wanted, lingering for a few seconds. And...

Nothing happened.

Luz didn't wake up or doing anything back. She was asleep, just as Amity told herself. The Blight sighs in relief and in an odd amount of pride for what happened. It was a small action she did in a time where she slept next to her crush for two days in a row and held her just because she could. _A peck like that shouldn't change much, anyway,_ she thought as she placed her head back on Luz's collarbone.

_It's not like Luz is awake._

\---

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. H _oly shit. Holy shit. What the fuck was that; I'm not dreaming, am I? No- my dreams are a lot weirder than this. But still... what the fuck just happened? Holy mother of shit- what?!_

Half-way through a mid-life crisis, Luz lays still with her eyes closed. She _was_ about to get up and take some more painkillers, but Amity woke up before her and... The blood-born witch did somethings that... she would never usually do if Luz was sleeping.

Playing with her hair, touching her face, tracing the small scar on her cheek. A lot of things, really. She even got really close, so much so that Luz could _feel_ Amity's breathing on her skin. But the second she did, Amity backed up again. Quickly, like she was scared of Luz in some way. (The comparison hurt, but it was true.) It took some willpower for Luz to keep her face anything but red. It wasn't until a minute later after Amity mutters something under her breath does something actually happen. 

It wasn't quick, it stayed for a second or two- like Amity was savouring the feeling for later (Luz had no room to talk; she did it earlier, after all). But that doesn't change the fact that...

Amity (technically) kissed Luz.

Those words in that order look so very wrong; it doesn't belong like that. And yet, it happened. Just a minute ago _Amity Blight_ peck _Luz Noceda's_ jaw in a shy manner. And the second after, she stuffs her face back into Luz's collarbone and acts as if nothing happened.

Luz has half-a-mind to open her eyes and ask Amity what she did but in the end, decides against it. The last thing she needs is to scare her away. So instead she tries to sleep and forget what just transpired for the next few hours.

.

.

.

...

Her mind erupted into a state Luz knows only as Bi Panic. It lasted for a while (read: all night).

* * *

Viney expected a few things when she got home after a long day and night volunteering at the hospital. Her dad and puddles for one. But what she did not anticipate after stepping out the car of her taxi was Ed's car neatly parked outside it.

Though it was a long time ago, Viney remembers giving Emira the directions to her house. But said only to go if Viney was there. Viney was not there when Emira turned up. After waving the taxi off, Viney steps forward towards the car, expecting to see Emira in the drivers-seat waiting for her. This did not happen and was instead met with a sleeping Edric on the back-seat. _Why is he still in there and where the hell is Emira?_

She was about to knock on the window to get Ed's attention, but a hearty laugh dragged her focus away. It came from the house, and it sounded like her dad. Curious, Viney takes one look at the car, turns around and walks to the door. Ed can be dealt with later.

_"She really did that?"_

_"Yeah! I was surprised too!"_

Though muffled from the walls, Viney could recognise Em's excited voice from anywhere. Just... not from her and her dad's house. _What are they talking about? And who- for a better question?_

Besides, that's not too important. Emira promised that she would wait to meet Viney's dad and not meet him alone without her. So she's a little angry at her. But it can be solved, probably.

Viney raised her hand to tap on the door to get their attention but stops herself. She _lives_ here; why would she knock? Placing her hand on the doorknob, Viney pushes it open, gaining the notice of her dad and girlfriend.

"Dad." She looks Em dead in the eye. "Emira," The two of them are sat at the kitchen table at each end, playing cards in front of them. They must've been playing a game before she interrupted.

"Viney!" Her father stands up and runs towards her, wrapping her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. "It's been too long!"

"It's been a _day_ , dad." Despite being squeezed so tightly, Viney lets out a dry laugh.

"Still too long to be away from you!" Along with that, Gryphon mutters something in his daughter's ear, something she nods along to.

Every time Viney goes to the hospital to help out, her dad acts like this. It happens nearly every day, as her time at the hospital one of few moments she can be with her mom for longer than an hour. Even if both of them work more than talk.

After a short while, he puts her down with a happy chuckle. They both face towards Emira, who stood up and is now leaning against the table. She looked up and made eye-contact with Viney again, this time, however, she held it.

Seeing the tension between the two rises every second, Gryphon slowly inched to another room, leaving the two be.

"Heyyy-"

"Don't."

"Yes, babe."

Emira looks away, playing with her fingers and biting her lip nervously. Even though she's upset, Viney walk towards her pulls Em down and leaves a kiss on her cheek. All signs of stress seem to disappear after this, hope that Viney will forgive her. But it returns when Viney asks her to go upstairs with her, her voice showing hints of anger.

Viney walks upstairs, leaving Emira dumbfounded and confused. From the living room, Gryphon tells Emira that "If you hurt my daughter I will fold you like an origami template. Capisce?"

"Y-yes sir!" Not wanting to be threatened anymore, Emira runs up the stairs to Viney's room.

If only the night could go by quicker.

\---

Ed is still asleep, snoring away. He doesn't know that he's eaten a fly and inhaled dust from the floor of the car about 4 separate times.

Life seems to be going well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but my back said "no" so-
> 
> I will try not to take so long uploading next time so yeah. I will try one chapter per week.
> 
> (This news is a few days old but rip to PogChamp. May he rest in peace, I guess.)


	14. The Lucky One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can pretend that it hasn't been 28 days since I've updated this. Writer's block came through my window at night and stole everything from my mind and broke my creativity in half so uh, sorry I guess.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this purely fluffy chapter that has some plot development.

It wasn't the first time Emira had been inside Viney's room, not even the second time or the third. Viney always made sure to let Emira come over when Gryphon wasn't home for whatever reason. So their visits were as often as possible, even if Emira climbed through the window sometimes for some dramatic flair. (She'd never say this out loud, but Emira once thought of their secretive meet-ups were similar to a specific couple in a particular play from the 16th century. Her thoughts when elsewhere when she remembered their ending, however.)

The room itself wasn't much, just an average-sized bed with a desk and a drawer for the furniture to fill the empty space. (In the corner, a large animal bed filled with shiny objects and feathers sit. Viney told Em not to move anything in there or a certain griffin.) Despite being minimalistic and almost dull, it was a nice escape from the stuffiness of Emira's own room.

Emira's room is tidy, as it is cleaned every day by maids without her permission. Some things, such as makeup and clothes, were things she could choose. Even if it was her mother's choice overall. In Viney's case, though, the room, while simplistic in every way, is messy all over. With small cracks in the wall to empty cans discarded on the floor, it feels _normal_. The parallels between the two it laughable sometimes, but Emira liked a bit of difference with the people she knows. 

And though everything else was modest, the walls of her birdie's room were personalised with _everything_ she had. Something Emira would be scolded by her mother if she did. Rows of overlapping printed pictures pinned to the wall sit neatly were Viney wanted them; just above the head of her bed. The ones that couldn't fit were scattered around the other walls in no particular way.

A familiar face appears in almost all of them, whether it be friends or family- someone is always there, smiling. _It's nice_ , Emira thought when she first saw the pictures taking over the walls when she got with Viney. _She deserves to be surrounded by the people she trusts._ But that's enough about how the room looks, as there are much more pressing issues at hand.

The first time Emira was here, it was quiet with Viney, as they had only been dating for around 2 months and both didn't want to push on each other's personal space too much.

This time, she's faced with her angry girlfriend for a reason she knows but won't admit. The Blight wasn't always so stubborn, though. She got that from the young woman standing in front of her.

"Emira," She's still angry if her tone is anything to go off. "Can you tell me why you were here." It's worded like a question, but Viney's voice said otherwise.

"I...um, think so..." Her voice was _not_ usually _so_ quiet. Or so shaky, as Viney noticed. It was rare for someone like a Blight to get scared or nervous, it was almost unheard of. But few people like Viney (and Jerbo, to an extent for Edric) had the chance to see the older siblings crack open sometimes and see the dam break. All three siblings don't know how to express their emotions, so they build them up until they can't. Ed releases it through disobeying the rules, or, if he's gone too far, the law. Amity likes to beat things, be it objects or people; she doesn't care. All that pent up anger usually ends up as bruises on Luz's arms, back or ribs (if it's bad). But only when it's too unbearable. Other times it's a punching bag or maybe a mirror, leaving her knuckles bleeding, it's always hard to guess with Amity. More so if it was her mother who caused her anger.

Yet Emira doesn't do _anything_ in retaliation, ever. She keeps it in, holding it close to prove that she can do something that they can't. It's the only way to get Mother's praise, after all, even if it was short. Emira needed all the affection she could get. But lately, after getting with Viney, she begins to let it out, albeit in slow doses. This was one of those times where Em let herself slip. And Viney would be lying if she said it didn't affect her.

She let out a sigh and Emira's shoulders tense for a second, almost scared for what Viney could say to her. The shorter girl grabs Em by her sleeve and drags her to the bed and sits her down. All without a word.

A few seconds pass before Emira feels a hand on her knee. It drags her unfocused attention away from the pictures on the wall to the girl next to her.

"Despite what you think, I'm not that angry with you. Just a bit upset that you came here without me knowing," Viney confesses, avoiding eye-contact with Emira. She always found it hard to have a heart-to-heart conversation while staring them dead in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about anything, alright? I just want to know why you're here." She uses a much softer tone, much different from the slightly harsher tone from a minute ago.

It really shouldn't be this serious. Viney even said so! But Em's guilty-ness over wanting to crash here for one night because of Ed is making her so-

_Oh, fuck._

_I forgot about my own brother._

"Babe," Viney's ears twitch in acknowledgement. "I promise I'll tell you but..." Viney raises an eyebrow. "But I forgot something in my car and-"

"Is it your brother by any chance?" The doctor-in-training says in a dull tone.

"Yeah, it is- Wait how, do you know?" Viney's looking at her now, as the topic changed to something slightly more urgent.

"He's a bit hard to miss."

"Oh. Right," Emira stands up and walks to the door, Viney just behind. "You're coming with me?"

"Have to make sure you don't drive off without an explanation. Y'know, so I won't be forced to pop the tires on it next time I see you."

"I would never do that but go off."

-

"Damn it dark out."

Viney pauses from opening the car door and turns to her girlfriend, giving her a look of confusion. "You didn't realise how late it is?"

Em shrugs, going over to help Viney drag Edric out. "I haven't been outside of a while. I was talking to your dad for like, 8 hours. Time passed really quickly." She guessed, trying to not look at the confused expression on Viney's face.

"... We'll be talking about that, so you know." And without a word after that Viney reaches in and hurls Ed to Emira.

"Yeah Yeah, of course!" Em said while trying not of fall over from her sleeping brother's sudden heaviness. Though he was a tall, lanky boy with nearly no muscles, he was like picking up a block of concrete. (Maybe it was because she's been sat down for the past couple of hours?)

"Need any help?" Viney asks from behind her.

" _Please_ , he's not _that_ heavy. He weighs like three grapes at most." The stain in Emira's voice says different. Viney raises an eyebrow again; Em gives in.

"Okay he's like three giant bricks, can you help?"

"You're hopeless." Viney tells her as she starts to pull Ed in the house.

Emira crosses her now empty arms and huffs. " _You're_ mean."

After dropping him on the couch and telling Gryphon about him, Viney and Emira walk back out to the car for complete privacy to talk. With Em in the driver's seat and Viney next to her, the two get back to their conversation.

"So why were you and Ed here?"

Emira gave a deep sigh. "I came here to drop Ed off because I didn't want him to puke in his own car. And I didn't want to help clean it out after. I knocked on the door in case you came back from the hospital, but your dad answered instead." Viney was about to reply but stopped at the sight of Emira's teasing smile. "He said that he knew who I was because you talk about me often. That true, birdie?"

For a second, Viney was silent. Before quietly saying with a red face that she's 'going to kill her dad later'. Emira let out a short chuckle at that. The air felt a little lighter around them after that.

_I was worried for nothing, after all. That's good._

"So who were you and my dad talking about when I got there?" Viney gives a small, questioning glance.

_I take it back._ "Uh-"

"Don't worry, you're fine," Viney pats her on the leg and leans over to peck Em on the cheek. "But can you stay here for a second? I gotta ask my dad something real quick."

"Yeah, okay. Just don't kill the poor guy. He's nice."

"I'll try." The second Viney leaves Emira turns into a relieved, yet flustered mess. Her girlfriend tends to do that to her. She almost didn't notice Viney knocking on the window two minutes later, telling Emira to follow her behind the house.

"So like, why?" Emira asks as Viney sets up a ladder she got from her dad's storage shed, resting the top of it on the edge of the roof.

"I asked dad if we could go on the roof. To... _I don't know_ \- calm your nerves? You seemed really on-edge earlier, so I want to distract you from it." It was always nice to have someone worry about you. It never fails to fill Emira up with a sense of giddiness every time, especially if it's someone she respects.

"I swear, you are the sweetest person I know." Viney gives a wink in return while she climbs on the roof. Emira is right behind her while Viney keeps a tight grip on the ladder, so it doesn't tip, of course. (It's not like she did it so she could hold Emira's hand, no not at all.)

Luckily for them, it hasn't rained in a while, so the hard tiles are dry to sit on, although a bit uncomfortable. But they make do. Just by sitting next to each other, they both immediately press up against the other, it might as well be second nature at this point.

It was nice. It was _quiet_.

But nothing lasts forever.

" _Emmmmirrraaaaa_!"

"When can I kill him?"

"After he cleans his car."

* * *

Sleep was usually a hit-or-miss with Luz. Some days she could sleep for hours, other days only for a few (non-consecutive) minutes. But the past two days were different, _so very_ different.

She felt so tired yet so awake, and, for a short while, she didn't know why. Until a familiar mane of green hair is pushed under her chin for the fourth time since the hour started. It was beginning to hurt.

Somehow, throughout the night, the two teens ended up even closer than before. Amity, who, even when asleep is cautious of Luz's damaged arm, is completely wrapped around Luz as her life depended on it. It wasn't unpleasant, per se. Just unexpected in every way possible.

The Blight's are known for being cold and anti-social to people of lower status or financial gain. Emira was the first to break this idea when she started dating Viney, then Edric when he and Jerbo had _something_ going on. The youngest sibling seemed so content with being the only one to continue the distance from others- until the day where she hurt Luz too much. Before Amity told her, Luz guessed that Amity might've felt _guilty_ for what she did, something that, if true, Luz never knew Amity could even experience. The human hadn't seen much of Amity's emotion besides disgusted, indifferent and angry. Of course, this changed two days ago, with the apologies and the hugs, so many hugs.

Luz felt as though those were needed. To make sure that Amity was okay and no longer guilt-ridden for an accident. But _this_ \- Luz's chin is once again headbutted as Amity curls in closer to her- is a _bit_ excessive.

Not to mention the... thing that happened about 2 hours ago. Luz was sure that it was just her exhausted mind making things up in her head. There's no way Amity would actually... do _that_.

Luz shakes her head, trying to forget about it and her beet-red face. Besides, she'll just ask Amity when she wakes up (if she can muster the guts to). Which reminds Luz, as she slowly reaches over Amity's body to her desk, grabbing her phone and turning it on.

Mistake number one; she might as well be blind now, with how bright her phone is. Quickly placing her phone flat on its face on the bed, Luz checks if the bright light woke Amity up.

Even breathing. Still asleep.

Gradually, Luz turns her phone up slightly, trying to blink the light out her eyes. Her eyes are a little bit more used to the light now so she can make out the white numbers on her lock screen.

_05:46 am_

_Damn it._ Slightly annoyed, Luz lightly throws her phone back on her desk, a dull thud is followed. Mistake number two.

Amity shuffles next to Luz, her ears twitching and flinching from the sudden sound. The human doesn't dare move, scared that, somehow, Amity would be angry at her for waking her up. She lets out a deep, sleepy sigh before going back to her original position, with her head under Luz's chin.

Frozen in place, Luz attempts to get in a more comfortable position, as Amity is pressed even closer to Luz's torso. Of course, Luz isn't going to complain about a pretty girl is cuddling her. But when that girl is someone Luz has no idea how she feels towards, something is bound to happen. Luz had no fear in admitting she liked Amity, especially after what happened, but even Luz knows that this was a bit more than a little crush at this point. She's had crushes before, on pretty boys she saw on the street, girls she's seen around town and anyone else that looks visually appealing.

However, having someone so _stupidly_ attractive curl up next to her chest does even _stupider_ things to Luz's poor heart. And despite her best efforts, Luz turned red once again. At the person sleeping next to her and the kiss that she gave her just a few hours ago.

And in that second, Luz had a thought (something she hasn't had in a while). It wouldn't be weird if she gave back what Amity gave her. Just a quick, small peck. It won't change anything anyway, Amity is dead asleep and probably won't be waking up anytime soon.

_This is just a bit of payback for what she did to me_ , Luz tries to make herself believe. _I can think about how I feel after and pretend that this never happened._ Gently, Luz lifts her hand to push back Amity's bangs. For a short second, Luz takes a moment to appreciate how soft and uncharacteristically fluffy the Blight's hair is. With the edges of her lips curved slightly in a small smile, Luz leans in and places a lingering kiss on Amity's forehead. She takes the time to rearrange Amity's hair again and moves her arm to wrap around Amity's body to keep her close. It was strangely domestic, for all it's worth.

Just before Luz closes her eyes, the orange light from the rising sun through her window catches her attention for a second. She could try to get some shut-eye before she has to get up.

(For some reason, sleep came a little easier after that. Maybe this has been pent up in Luz's mind longer than she thought.)

Anyone could tell that this was a lot more than just a silly, little crush. It grew too big to have such a simple name to it.

It's official, Luz is doomed for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If any of y'all could spare some writing prompts for one-shots (for any of the fandoms I've written for already), that would be very cash money of you. I need to write something.


	15. Sparks Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT FINALLY.
> 
> This is a Lumity only filled chapter. But don't worry, the next one with have best girl come back again. I really enjoyed this one, despite it taking so long to write.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

It's 6:36 AM if Luz's phone is correct. Only an hour or so since the human realised how doomed she is. All because she fell for the pretty, feral girl that's lying next to her. It was stupidly dumb how Amity was able to do this to her with no effort at all. Annoying so, even.

But even with all those negatives, the positives in her situation were as clear as day. At least she won't waste any time dating a guy that'll just hurt her in the end. Or doing something illegal just because she can. She'll have something to focus on, forgetting about her hard life and everything that could or couldn't happen. Amity was a beautiful distraction, and Luz is easily distracted.

The witch is still laying on her arm, the area there feeling numb and slightly sore. Though the warmth there and is Amity snuggled against her is worth it. (Even if Luz's jaw hurts because of her.)

A few minutes passed and nothing but the sound of Amity's light breathing and the birds outside could be heard. Until a light groan and a deep yawn come from Amity, her arms and legs stretching out with the sound of her bones quietly cracking with every movement. After a second, she goes limp and rolls on her back, being careful of Luz's bandaged arm tucked under her neck without realising. Eventually, she opens her eyes, her yellow eyes looking golden in the early morning daylight. It takes her a few seconds to turn her head to the side and look Luz's in the eye. The silence drags on, with the two of them openly staring at each other until it stops when Amity mumbles something too quiet for Luz's average human hearing to hear.

"What was that?" She asks, staying on her side to make sure Amity's head is in a comfortable position.

Amity turns slightly red at the question. "Nothing to worry about." Her tone is surprisingly calm, unlike her in every way Luz has known since before a few days ago. Funny; how things can change so quickly.

Luz gives a shrug and a short sigh. "If you say so," She pulls her arm carefully out from Amity's neck, sitting up and stretching her back and arms. After Amity does the same, she throws her legs over the bed, standing up. Luz follows her without saying anything.

Despite hunching over slightly, the fact that Luz is 6'0 is still apparent. Being only 5'7, tall for some witches her age, Luz had at least 5 or so inches on her. Amity was barely at eye level with her, her shoulders being in line with Luz's collarbone. It wasn't something she really paid any attention to before, but now it's the first thing she notices. It was odd how she never realised that she had to _look up_ to Luz. But not as weird about Luz never making a comment on her height before.

Amity shakes her head and walks to the door, rubbing the sleep out her eyes with a red(der) face. With a yawn, Luz walks behind her, dragging her feet with her steps.

The quiet is nice, soothing almost. One might even say domestic. Stepping down the stairs, Amity walks into the kitchen, seeing nothing of notice. Aside from the pen that Camila used to write her letter with... Oh, right, the letter!

_I gotta go talk to my dad. How the hell did I forget?!_

She turns to Luz, standing at the bottom of the stairs scratching her bruised stomach with her shirt pushed up slightly. A small, quick wave of guilt washes over Amity for a moment as she looks at the blue-purple skin. But it goes as fast as it came. Amity knows Luz forgives her, no need to worry about anything.

"Hey, Luz," The human gives a tired 'hmm?' in response to her. Her head turned slowly to her, sluggishly, like she hadn't slept. 

_I sure hope not,_ Amity thinks, remembering what she did during the night. _Titan, that would be embarrassing._ "I... er. I have to go..." That got her attention, waking Luz up as she walked in front of Amity. 

"Can I ask why?" When they were laying next to each other, just a minute ago, all Amity could look at were Luz's eyes. Something she now sees as stupidly corny. But because of that, she didn't see the bags under Luz's eyes. Now she _really_ hopes that Luz wasn't awake (though she's having doubts at this point).

"Yeah. Remember the letter your mom gave you?" Luz nods, her eyebrow arched slightly. "I told you I would go and ask my dad to clear up the whole 'legal action' for you."

"Oh yeah," Luz rubs the back of her head nervously, looking down. "The legal action." The last part is said so quietly, Amity almost didn't catch it.

"Hey," Luz looks back up, shoulders tense. "It'll be okay. My dad owes me a favour anyway. And besides, it's really nothing. My family has a fortune; I doubt anyone will notice if some disappear."

For a second, Luz looks unconvinced. But when Amity gives her a convincing look, pleading with her eyes alone, she sighs and nods. "Alright," And when Amity shows a rare, large smile, Luz can't help but return it.

Before she gets distracted at Luz, Amity clears her throat. "So I have to go. So... um,"

"Yeah. You gotta... go and do your thing." 

"Uh-huh,"

"..."

"..."

"We're horrible at this whole 'friend-thing', aren't we?"

"You couldn't be more right." They both laughed lightly, amused at their awkwardness at their newly made friendship. 

As it died out, Luz raises a question. "Say, shouldn't you call Emira to pick you up?"

Shaking her head, Amity sighs again. "I bet she's asleep right now. That or she's with Viney. I'll have to call for a pick-up from one of our butlers." She pats her pockets, trying to find her scroll. "I think I left my scroll in your room. Stay here, I'll only be a minute." Just as she starts walking to the stairs, Luz grabs her arm to stop her.

"How about no," Amity gives a confused look. "I'm coming with you, so you don't go snooping around in my room."

"What could be in there I might have an interest in?"

Luz blushes and looks away. "Just some stuff. Nothing of concern." One of the last things Amity needs to know about is Luz’s hidden talent at a specific musical instrument that is tucked away under her bed.

Amity raises an eyebrow but says nothing about learning what it is. "Keep your secrets, then. Can we go now?"

"Uh, yeah. Yup. C'mon, then." With that, the two return to her room. Looking at it now, Luz really needs to clean up.

Amity walks over to Luz's desk, picking up her scroll and sitting on the bed, her foot tapping the floor impatiently. After a moment of typing, she pockets her scroll and falls back on the bed with a huff. "It'll take him about 40 minutes to get here. So I'll have to wait."

"So what do you want to do while you wait?" Luz asks, sitting down next to her. "Wouldn't want you bored out of your mind."

"You're right; you wouldn't," Amity agrees teasingly, fiddling with her scroll with her fingers. She smiles, leaning her head in Luz’s direction with a playful glint in her eyes. “Guess I need to be entertained.”

“What are you doing?” Amity’s smile turns into a small smirk, showing some teeth. For a second, Luz is dazed, distracted at _something_ Amity did. She was, until a hand grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her down so she’s laying on her back face-to-face with Amity.

One might think that after sleeping next to each other for the past two days Luz would be used to Amity being so close. But to her, the rush of it never left. If anything it was stronger than before. The two lay there for a while, simply looking at each other with no words going between them. It’s not like they had to talk, but the silence was starting to get dull as the seconds passed. Amity seemed to notice too, her hand that was still on Luz’s collar tightened slightly.

Slowly, Amity started to discreetly shuffle into Luz's side. By the time the human noticed, Amity was already eased back into the spot she was just 20 minutes ago, with her face tucked in Luz’s neck. And despite the awkward position they were in, with Luz’s legs dangling off the bed and Amity’s brought up to her chest, they were comfortable as they could be. Even though...

“Why are you so stiff?” Amity asks, her voice muffled slightly. Luz tries not to notice her breath on her neck. “Relax, idiot.”

“Thanks for the nickname, princess. And maybe if my back was in a better position I won’t be so stiff, as you put it.” Amity sighs and sits up, glaring at Luz, though no malice could be seen in her eyes.

“Sit against the wall.”

“What?” Amity’s hand tugs her collar again, letting Luz no that this wasn’t up for debate. “Okay, Okay. Jeez.”

Immediately after sitting down where Amity wanted her to, the witch sits down in Luz lap and rests her head on the human’s collarbone. After getting snug where she is, Amity looks up, her mouth dangerously close to Luz’s. “Comfortable now?” Her bright, gold eyes stared into Luz’s, the previous look in her eyes gone, replaced with a much calmer look.

“Yeah.” Luz breathes out, too flustered to say anything else.

Amity closes her eyes and lets out a soft, content ‘ _hmm_ ’ while snuggles closer to Luz, if that was possible. Feeling awkward, Luz wraps her arms around her, careful with her bandaged one now that the pain was beginning to return. If she could, Luz would get her pain meds, but doing that would mean giving her current position up.

She could survive having a small ache in her wrist for a few more minutes of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U n a u t h o r i s e d S n u g g l e s
> 
> Soft one this time, in which they both begin the pining. That means I can now tag this as mutual pining!
> 
> Skara with be returning next chapter, as well as Viney. I need to write my favorite girls again.
> 
> (Side note: I wrote all of the previous chapters with Grammarly as my beta reader, but this one I did without it. I was able to write a lot more freely this time, but there may be some more mistakes. If there are, please tell me! (And if you think the writing was better with or without that will help too.))


End file.
